A Flautista de Gaia
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Oito anos antes da Ísis, pouco tempo depois de Asgard. Fenrir nunca confiou nos humanos, mas agora tem uma segunda chance. Só que nem tudo é tão fácil, e vai ter que lutar contra deusas para conseguir o direito de amar e ser amado.
1. Chapter 1

Essa é a tal A Flautista de Gaia, que eu comentei na minha fic Ísis! Finalmente vocês saberão, ao longo da fic, os atos dos quais Ísis, Neftis e Gaia se arrependem tanto, e o motivo de Gaia e Ísis estarem aprisionadas! Ocorre cerca de sete, oito anos antes da Ísis.

**Disclaimer: Sint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas Lohoama e companhia sim! Ò.ó**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo 1:**

**A Flautista e o Guerreiro Deus**

Estava deitado, suando frio, tendo pesadelos com um Cavaleiro de Bronze que destruía um a um seus amigos lobos. Sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, uma jovem com cabelos castanho-claro presos em uma longa trança, tinha o corpo definido, rosto em formato de "coração" e delicado, lábios carnudos e vermelhos e olhos amarelos com pupilas em fenda, pegava um pano já seco da testa do rapaz, molhava com água gelada e colocava novamente na testa do rapaz. Parecia aflita com o estado do rapaz de cabelos longos e azulado, a febre estava alta.

Um lobo de pelo esverdeado e uma cicatriz em forma de lua na testa entra no quarto e sobe na cama, ficando ao lado do rapaz, observando-o com o olhos azulados fixamente.

Jovem: Guingu eu estou fazendo tudo que posso pelo Fenrir, por favor, espere lá fora.

Os pedidos para o lobo sair continuaram, incessantes, até que desistiu, percebendo que o lobo ficaria onde estava.

Percebeu uma mancha vermelha na colcha, embaixo da mão do Guerreiro Deus. Virou a mão dele e viu um corte profundo na palma da mão.

Jovem: O quê?! Por que esse ferimento abriu?! – falou, preocupada.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha esquentar água para limpar o ferimento, pegou alguns panos e as coisas necessárias para o curativo.

Quando voltou ao quarto, a cama estava vazia e desarrumada. Imediatamente, colocou a leiteira com água quente, os panos e os outros objetos que tinha na mão na escrivaninha e ia pegar uma flauta na mesma, quando sentiu um braço forte envolver-lhe o pescoço e impediu-a de pegar a flauta. Viu Guingu a sua frente, olhando-a com raiva nos olhos, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos. Fenrir sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Fenrir: Quem é você?

A voz do Guerreiro Deus soava para ela como uma canção que vinha do fundo do mar, uma canção com uma melodia que suplicava aos deuses por um perdão divino.

Jovem: Meu nome é Lohoama, sou uma das flautistas de Gaia, Deusa da Terra.

Fenrir sentiu o coração parar de bater por um milésimo de segundo ao ouvir a voz que era como a água de uma cachoeira batendo nas pedras.

Fenrir: Onde estou?

A jovem sentiu suas defesas fraquejarem quando o cheiro de pinho fresco no meio da neve invadiu suas narinas.

Lohoama: No Santuário de Gaia, no Egito, a vários kms do Cairo.

O Guerreiro Deus sentiu o sangue ferver com cheiro de uma rosa branca que Lohoama tinha.

Fenrir continuou, ainda meio atordoado com a voz e o cheiro de Lohoama.

Fenrir: O que... O que aconteceu depois da avalanche provocada por Shiryu?

Lohoama: Quando as águas no Nilo começaram a invadir o Santuário, Gaia soube que tinha algo errado e pediu que fosse até Asgard e verificasse a situação, e que caso os Guerreiros Deuses tivessem sido despertados, salvasse alguém que estivesse à beira da morte. Cheguei lá quando Shiryu, Guingu e os outros lobos caíram no abismo. Trouxe você e Guingu e cuidei dos dois por mais ou menos cinco meses.

Ao terminar de falar, Lohoama pegou com força a mão de Fenrir e jogou-o no chão rapidamente. Guingu avançou nela, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para impedi-la de pegar a flauta na escrivaninha e começar a tocar. A música fez o lobo encolher-se, recuar e deitar-se num canto do quarto. Fenrir sentou-se no chão, passando a mão na cabeça num ponto em que estava dolorido.

Fenrir: Guing ataque-a!

O lobo não moveu um músculo, continuou deitado.

Fenrir: Guingu, o que está esperando?!

Novamente, o lobo ficou parado. Lohoama ajoelhou-se ao lado do Guerreiro Deus com a água quente, os panos e o que mais era necessário para fazer o curativo. Molhou um pano e começou a limpar o ferimento da mão de Fenrir sob protestos do rapaz.

Fenrir: O que você fez com Guingu?! – perguntou, irritado.

Lohoama: Hipnotizei-o com a música, instruindo-o para ficar parado se recebesse ordens suas para atacar a mim ou qualquer outra pessoa que pertença ao Santuário de Gaia.

Lohoama pegou as coisas e começou a fazer o curativo na mão de Fenrir. Como Fenrir recusava-se a deixá-la fazer o curativo no ferimento, Lohoama, cansada da persistência do Guerreiro Deus, puxou a mão de Fenrir e fez o curativo à força. Quando terminou, pegou as coisas e foi para a cozinha, deixando Fenrir sem entender nada.

Fenrir observou um pouco o quarto. Não tinha muitos moveis, mas os que tinham eram ricamente decorados. Os pés da cama eram curvos no final e tinham a forma de patas de leão. Na cabeceira, havia a cabeça de uma esfinge entalhada, e de cada lado, algo que pareciam cabeças de crocodilos. Observou a penteadeira, que tinha os pés curvos no final, entalhadas folhas. Em cima do espelho quebrado em várias partes pelo que pareciam punhos enraivecidos, havia entalhada a cabeça de Ísis e Osíris, e ao lado de cada um, a cabeça de uma fênix. Os puxadores das gavetas da escrivaninha eram entalhados em forma de rosas, os pés da escrivaninha eram retos com a cabeça de múmias entalhadas. Os puxadores das portas e gavetas do guarda roupa eram homens-escorpiões, os pés eram cabeças de Wadjets, serpentes que cospem fogo, nas portas, entalhadas rosas do deserto.

Lohoama voltou, trazendo algumas roupas para o Guerreiro Deus.

Lohoama: Tome, é melhor você tomar um banho antes de ir comigo até a presença de Gaia.

Ela jogou as roupas nas mãos de Fenrir e guiou-o até o banheiro.

Lohoama: Pode tomar banho. Qualquer coisa, eu estou na cozinha.

Lohoama foi ate a cozinha, deixando Fenrir sozinho.

Fenrir observou Lohoama afastar-se, com o longo vestido a esvoaçar e a longa trança balançar. Achou-a fascinante por algum motivo. Entrou no banheiro, observando-o. O espelho, assim como o do quarto, estava estilhaçado pelo o que também pareciam punhos enraivecidos. O chão de azulejo era frio. Ligou o chuveiro, despiu-se, observando algumas cicatrizes de ferimentos provocados por Shiryu. Começou a tomar banho em seguida.

Lohoama fechou a porta da cozinha e sentou em uma cadeira da mesa entalhada em mogno. Começou a observar um quadro na parede, no qual estava um homem com um cachimbo, usando um terno muito bonito, em pé, ao lado de uma poltrona em que uma mulher estava sentada, com um longo vestido vinho muito antigo com uma menina no colo com cabelos castanhos claro, olhos amarelos, um vestido até o joelho branco e muito sorridente.

Lohoama: Por que eu fui assinar aquele maldito contrato?

E deixou lágrimas de tristeza rolarem pelo rosto. Ouviu passos se aproximando da porta. Tratou de secar as lágrimas.

Fenrir entrou pela porta. Usava uma calça jeans, uma camiseta, uma blusa com capuz e um tênis. Ele olhou para Lohoama, que olhou para ele com um sorriso, até que percebeu o quadro na parede e aproximou-se para ver melhor o quadro.

Fenrir: Quem são?

Lohoama: Meus bisavôs e minha avó.

Fenrir: Você se parece muito com sua avó...

Lohoama olhou para baixo com um pouco de tristeza no olhar. Fenrir reparou que falara algo que não devia e tentou consertar a situação.

Fenrir: Ah, mas é só na aparência! – disse sem saber porque se importava com a tristeza estampada nos olhos da jovem.

Lohoama levantou-se e foi em direção a porta de saída e indicou para que Fenrir a seguisse.

Eles foram parar numa varanda. Lohoama pegou uma capa e vestiu, pegou outra e deu para Fenrir usar.

Lohoama: Apesar de haver uma floresta durante o caminho até Gaia, precisamos nos proteger das tempestades de areia que acontecem a qualquer momento.

Lohoama saiu da varanda e fez sinal para que Fenrir a seguisse de perto.

Fenrir passou por árvores frondosas, enormes, com troncos grossos e folhagem muito bonita, também viu árvores cheias de cipós, árvores cujo tronco pareciam ter rostos, árvores cheias de pássaros e ninhos cheios de ovos, havia brotos de árvores, de roseiras, pinheiros, mangueiras, amoreiras, arbustos de morango silvestre, e muitas outras árvores. Era uma floresta no meio do deserto. Não conseguia entender como era possível uma coisa dessas.

Lohoama: Essa floresta existe no Santuário por causa do gigantesco e amoroso cosmo que Gaia tem pela terra e suas plantas e animais... Mas somente por essas coisas... Com humanos, com exceção daqueles que a fascinam por cuidarem da terra e seus protetores – e ainda com algumas exceções no meio desses (disse com amargura na voz) – é maldosa, mata sem piedade e desafiaria Athena se não soubesse que morreria caso vencesse...

Fenrir viu que havia um forte motivo para Lohoama odiar a deusa a quem protegia e parecia ser uma jovem amargurada de espírito. Sentiu uma forte e louca vontade de proteger Lohoama, que a seus olhos, parecia uma garotinha que precisava dos pais.

Andaram por mais ou menos meia hora, até chegarem a um tipo de palácio-templo egípcio, na entrada havia duas esfinges esculpidas. Os olhos das esfinges começaram a brilhar intensamente, as esfinges criaram vida, levantaram-se e bloquearam o caminho pela escadaria.

Esfinge 1: Quem são vocês?

A esfinge tinha uma voz grave e que ecoava pela floresta. Eram criaturas com cabeça e tronco de mulher, corpo de leão e asas de águia. Eram criaturas fascinantes.

Lohoama: Eu sou Lohoama, a Garça de Gaia, e ele é Fenrir, o Lobo de Odin.

Lohoama Falou com clara calma, olhando fundo nos olhos da esfinge.

Esfinge 2: O que deseja com Gaia?

Lohoama: Gaia me disse para que quando Fenrir acordasse, o levasse até a presença dela.

As esfinges abriram caminho e voltaram a suas posições imóveis. Lohoama começou a subir a escadaria de pedra, e fez sinal para Fenrir segui-la.

Os dois passaram por corredores longos, de pedra, com hieróglifos contando a história de Gaia desde tempos imemoriais nas paredes, desde a entrada, até que paravam numa parte. Provavelmente, até aqueles tempos. No caminho, encontraram uma mulher com um vestido típico do Egito antigo, adornos de ouro, com pedras preciosas, como rubis e diamantes, usava um véu sobre a cabeça e estava descalça.

Lohoama: Ísis¹, espero que Gaia possa receber Fenrir.

Ísis: Pode sim, Lohoama.

Fenrir reparou que a mulher, além do mesmo nome, tinha a mesma aparência da cabeça entalhada em cima do espelho do quarto de Lohoama. Reparou também que Ísis olhou para ele com interesse e seguiu-o com o olhar quando seguiram para os aposentos da deusa da Terra.

Lohoama: Ouça bem, Fenrir. É bom você não se meter com Ísis.

Fenrir: Por que?

Lohoama: Ela é esposa de Osíris, deus superior do Egito, e ele é muito ciumento e poderoso. Num piscar de olhos, ele pode reviver uma múmia que transformaria você em um lacaio dela.

Fenrir assustou-se com o que Lohoama falou. Decidiu ficar bem longe de Ísis. Continuaram andando pelos corredores sinuosos, até que pararam em frente a uma porta muito grande, ricamente decorada com desenhos e hieróglifos. Lohoama falou algo e as portas abriram.

Lohoama: Esfinge de Bastat ².

Lohoama falou para Fenrir entrar e esperar um pouco. As portas fecharam-se e Lohoama ficou do lado de fora.

Fenrir encontrou muitas almofadas, uma espécie de trono, uma mesa com delícias egípcias e árabes. Ouviu uma voz doce falar com ele.

Voz: Sente-se, Fenrir. Sinta-se à vontade.

Fenrir obedeceu à voz e sentou-se nas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão. De onde sentou, viu uma entrada ornamentada em volta com dizeres egípcios, da qual saiu uma mulher com um vestido azul claro, com o cabelo ricamente adornado com ouro e pedras preciosas, pulseiras, braceletes e colares de ouro e prata pura, uma maquiagem egípcia de faraós e suas rainhas, tinha cabelos negros, pele morena e olhos cinzentos. Era muito bonita.

Mulher: Eu sou Gaia, a Deusa da Terra, mãe de Cronos e avó de Zeus, Hades, Posêidon e Hera.

Fenrir olhou bem para Gaia, com o vestido marcando o belo corpo, a armadura cobrindo o tronco e as sandálias decoradas.

1. Ísis é a deusa egípcia do casamento, deusa mãe e a mais adorada no Egito antigo.

2. Bastat é a deusa solar, com cabeça de gata, representava o poder criador do Sol. Também era considerada a representação do espírito de Ísis e deusa dos animais.


	2. Derretendo estacas de gelo

Nenhuma review?????!!!!! i.i Pô, pensei que pelo menos a Krika, leitora assídua da Ísis fosse ler... i.i

Bom, para os que não tem registro e leram, aqui vai mais um capítulo dessa joça... u.u

(não acredito que chamei minha fic assim!!!! i.i)

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e companhia não me pertence, mas a Lohoama e companhia yes, Bay!**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Derretendo estacas de Gelo**

Fenrir observou uma caixa de ouro puro, com mini gárgulas douradas nos quatro pontos com olhos de rubi, decorada com ametistas, diamantes, opalas, rubis, esmeraldas, dentre outras pedras preciosas, atrás do trono da deusa.

Fenrir: Desculpa a intromissão, mas que caixa é aquela?

Gaia: É a caixa de Pandora. Eu fui encarregada de garantir que a caixa não fosse aberta de novo.

Fenrir observou bem a caixa. Sabia que lá tinha todos os males do mundo, mas também a esperança.

Gaia foi para trás de Fenrir, colocou as mãos delicadamente sobre os ombros dele e começou a fazer uma massagem nos ombros tensos do rapaz.

Gaia: Você tem os ombros muito tensos... Precisa relaxar mais vezes... Talvez eu possa te ajudar... – Disse com malícia na voz e nos olhos.

Mesmo sendo uma sensação boa, Fenrir estava desconfortável e não sabia porque. Sentiu um grande arrepio quando viu a deusa, mas não um arrepio pela beleza dela, mas um arrepio de aviso de "perigo". Levantou-se de repente e afastou-se de Gaia.

Gaia: O que foi? Não estava gostando? – falou emburrada.

Na verdade, Fenrir não estava era gostando da deusa e da atitude desta em relação a ele, pelo fato de ser uma deusa casada.

Gaia parecia querer impedi-lo de sair e ficar com a única pessoa que havia conquistado sua confiança no santuário até o presente momento.

As grandes portas de pedra abriram-se de repente, e por elas entrou uma mulher com um casaco cinza lunar, cabelos prateados, olhos claros que pareciam duas luas, por baixo do casaco, um vestido meio tom de cinza lunar e lápis-lazúli, atrás dela, nove mulheres muito bonitas de aparência guerreira, armadas com lanças e protegidas por armaduras celestes, montadas em cavalos brancos, que emitiam uma luz arco-íris.

Gaia: Skadi (N/A: Deusa nórdica da colheita, do inverno e da vingança e esposa de Njord, o deus dos mares e pescadores), há quanto tempo, menina!

Skadi: Também é bom ver você Gaia!

Gaia: Pode ir, Fenrir! – disse, mudando de atitude, sendo rude com ele.

Fenrir saiu voando de encontro a Lohoama, e ao passar por Skadi, percebeu que ela seguiu-o com o olhar, mas não sabia quais as intenções. Escondeu as intenções dele. Brünnhilde, uma das nove Valquírias (N/A: são filhas de Odin. São nove as Valquírias: Gerhilde, Helmwige, Ortlinde, Waltraute, Rossweisse, Siegrune, Grimgerde, Schwertleite e Brünnhilde. As Valquírias são representadas como guerreiras usando capacetes e portando lanças, que cavalgam pelos céus sobre os campos de batalha recolhendo os guerreiros que morrem heroicamente e levando-os para Valhalla. Lá, eles aguardarão a chegada do Ragnarok, quando combaterão ao lado de Odin. Assim, Odin vai formando um exército composto apenas de heróis destemidos), olhou-o com olhar protetor.

Skadi: Então, ele é Fenrir... É muito bonito! Só podia ser um nórdico! – falou orgulhosa – Imagino que é por quem Lohoama está apaixonada, mas resiste... Como Sjofn (N/A: Deusa nórdica, inspiradora das paixões humanas) e Freyja (N/A: Deusa nórdica do amor) são cruéis... Vai tentar conquistá-lo antes dela?

Gaia: Claro! Lohoama assinou o contrato! Eu libertava o pai dela do câncer, mas seria imortal para me servir e proteger! Mas ela não sabe que, se se apaixonar por alguém e for correspondida, o contrato será quebrado!

Skadi: E você vai fazer todos os esforços para impedir isso, certo?

Gaia: Sim! Ela é minha flautista mais forte, não posso perdê-la! E isso seria a prova que ela precisa de que é mais forte que eu!

Skadi deu um riso de ironia.

Skadi: Ela assinou o contrato há quanto tempo? Duzentos ou trezentos anos?

Gaia: Trezentos... Cem anos são como um ano para o corpo e mente dela... Por isso continua praticamente igual à quando assinou o contrato: arrasando o coração dos jovens, e sendo mais linda que eu... – acrescentou com uma aparência sombria e voz odiosa.

Então por isso ainda a odeia... Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda guarda esse rancor de Lohoama, sendo que ela é inocente... Pensou a deusa Skadi, que olhou para Brünnhilde com cara para que vigiasse Gaia de perto e não a deixasse sozinha, ou o que temiam e fora avisado pela Pitonisa (N/A: sacerdotisa que fazia as previsões nos templos, cujo mais visitado era o Templo de Apolo) no templo de Delfos (N/A: O Templo de Apolo também é conhecido assim) aconteceria.

Skadi olhou as portas por onde Fenrir saiu, pensando que ele era o centro do destino mais improvável que as três Moiras (N/A: Parcas na mitologia romana e Nornas na mitologia Nórdica. Designavam a força misteriosa do Destino que se impunha até aos deuses. Eram Átropos, Cloto e Láquesis,), A Donzela, A Mãe e a Anciã, estavam tecendo.

Assim que saiu, Fenrir viu Lohoama no corredor, estava muito triste, e segurando lágrimas nos olhos marejados. Aproximou-se dela devagar, não querendo assustá-la.

Fenrir: Tudo bem, Lô? – estava se estranhando. Desde quando se importava com os sentimentos de uma garota?

Lohoama disfarçou com um sorriso e olhou para Fenrir.

Lohoama: Tudo, Fenrir! O que Gaia queria?

Fenrir: Sei lá... Skadi apareceu, as duas começaram a conversar e Gaia falou que eu podia ir... – Fenrir, por alguma razão, achou que Lohoama não devia saber do comportamento da deusa.

Lohoama olhou para Fenrir de uma forma como se quisesse penetrar em sua alma e mente, como se quisesse decifrar toda a sua vida só de olhar para a expressão no rosto dele. Fenrir achou que aquele olhar tão enigmático e belo o atraiam, aqueles olhos amarelos puxados pro laranja néon com pupilas em fenda o encantavam desde que os fitara pela primeira vez. Eram olhos de uma pessoa amargurada por seu passado, mas guerreira, sabia bem daquilo, já tinha visto muito aquele olhar, e achou que mesmo significando o que significava, ficavam lindos naquele rosto de pele alva e lábios carnudos e vermelhos, que pareciam tentadores a Fenrir.

A flautista finalmente constatou algo e deu um sorriso verdadeiro, mas Fenrir sabia que lá no fundo, ainda era uma jovem amargurada. Lohoama olhou o relógio de pulso e puxou Fenrir para fora do Palácio-Templo.

Novamente, passaram pela floresta, só que por um caminho diferente, pelo que lhe pareceu.

Quando chegaram à casa de Lohoama, ela falou para que ele esperasse-a do lado e fora um pouco, enquanto pegava sua mochila no guarda-roupa.

Não muito tempo depois, Lohoama voltou com uma mochila não muito grande nas costas.

Fenrir: Hãããã... Onde é que a gente vai? – disse fazendo uma cara de abestado da cabeça.

Lohoama: Eu tenho que ir lá num Hotel do Cairo trabalhar! E você vai comigo, porque você não conhece o Santuário!

Fenrir: E também não conheço o Cairo... – disse com uma cara de "obvio".

Lohoama: Você vai jantar no Hotel! Vai ser cortesia por você estar comigo!

Dizendo isso, colocou o capuz da capa e puxou Fenrir para sair da floresta. Ao saírem do perímetro da floresta, Fenrir viu várias crianças treinando com adultos, lobos e tigres treinando vários aspirantes a flautistas, mesmo já sendo noite.

Passaram por grandes portas de carvalho para chegar às dunas do deserto. À frente dos muros, havia um jipe. Lohoama sentou no banco do motorista e falou para Fenrir sentar do seu lado.

Ela ligou o carro e o jipe disparou pela estrada no meio das dunas. Fenrir olhava a paisagem, que nunca mudava. Dunas e mais dunas. Por volta de meia hora depois, chegaram ao Cairo, e uns cinco minutos depois, no tal Hotel, o "Templo de Ísis", um Hotel muito grande e bem decorado, na entrada, uma estátua de Ísis e de Osíris.

Lohoama falou com um homem na entrada, em seguida, falou para Fenrir seguir o homem e que se falavam depois.

O homem guiou Fenrir até uma mesa bem próxima de uma espécie de porta feita de cortinas bordadas cheias de franja nos lados, de várias cores, em cima de uma espécie de palco. Ao invés de sentar-se em cadeiras, sentava-se em almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, a beira das meses baixas. No meio da mesa, um vaso fino com uma rosa vermelha.

Um garçom com uma bandeja na mão passou e ofereceu tâmaras com mel para Fenrir e colocou uma garrafa de vinho branco chileno de uma safra de 91 na mesa e serviu numa taça de cristal.

Fenrir experimentou as tâmaras com mel e as achou com um gosto um tanto quanto excêntrico. Tomou um gole do vinho, o qual tinha um gosto diferente de tudo o que já tomara.

As luzes apagaram-se de repente, deixando apenas algumas lâmpadas acesas que estavam viradas para o palco. Uma música em inglês começou a tocar, mas o ritmo era a de uma música árabe. As demais pessoas no local começaram a bater palmas no ritmo da música.

Burning sands  
Winds of desire  
Mirrored oasis  
Reflect a burning fire

Areias escaldantes,

Ventos do desejo  
Oásis refletido,

Reflete um fogo que incendeia

Cinco mulheres saíram de trás das cortinas usando lenços de seda cobrindo os rostos, saias de seda decoradas com fios dourados, com cintos bordados em dourado e fios com pérolas caindo, colares e pulseiras de ouro decorados com gemas preciosas, segurando nas mãos tecidos de seda fina e tornoseleiras com sinos que tiniam quando andavam.

Within my heart unwatered  
Feeding the flame  
Welcoming you to my harem

Dentro do meu coração, árido,

Alimentando a chama,

Recebendo você no meu Harem

As mulheres começaram a dançar uma dança sensual, mas rápida. Por baixo dos lenços, Fenrir reconheceu uma das mulheres, que estava de vermelho, como Lohoama. Em sua opinião, era a mais linda de todas e que dançava com maior graça e sensualidade. Estava tão hipnotizado com a dança, que, sem perceber, começou a bater palmas também. (N/A: Não liguem se não parece o Cairo atual, esse é o meu Cairo, sem a faixa de Gaza – é esse o nome, né? – e também não sei muito de dança do ventre e companhia O.ô Yago: Então vai pesquisar! ò.ó Eu: Cala a boca!)

Sing for me  
A song of life's visage  
Sing for me  
A tune of love's mirage

Cante para mim

Uma canção sobre a face da vida  
Cante para mim

Uma melodia da miragem do amor

Lohoama ajoelhou no chão com os pés um pouco afastados, enquanto descia a cabeça pra trás, levando o tronco, até encostar a cabeça no chão, enquanto fazia movimentos suaves e sensuais.

Deep desires  
Sleep untold  
Whispers that echo  
The desert of my soul

Desejos profundos,

Adormecem sem ser revelados  
Sussurros que ecoam

O deserto da minha alma

Fenrir teve a leve impressão de que por baixo do lenço, Lohoama sorria pra ele. Desceu os olhos do rosto para o resto do corpo da flautista. Era bem definido, moreno e muito atraente. Os seios eram fartos, a cintura fina, os quadris eram médios, típicos numa guerreira, e a coxas grossas. Era atraente até demais, em sua opinião.

I hold your Eastern promise  
Close to my heart  
Welcoming you to my harem

Eu guardo a sua promessa do Oriente

Perto do meu coração  
Recebendo você no meu Harem

Lohoama levantou, com movimentos sensuais. Dançava de uma forma que Fenrir teve a nítida impressão de que era só pra ele, já que ficara o tempo todo voltada pra ele.

Sing for me  
A song of life's visage  
Sing for me  
A tune of love's mirage

Time is change  
Time's fool is man  
Time will escape  
The passing sands of time

I hold your Eastern promise  
Close to my heart  
Welcoming you to my harem

Cante para mim

Uma canção sobre a face da vida  
Cante para mim

Uma melodia da miragem do amor

O tempo é mudança,

O tolo do tempo é o homem  
Ninguém escapará

Das areias passageiras do tempo

Eu guardo a sua promessa do Oriente

Perto do meu coração  
Recebendo você no meu Harem

Encerraram a dança com um movimento extremamente sensual, que fez alguns executivos que assistiam a dança enlouquecerem, principalmente por uma moça de vermelho. Fenrir reparou e por um instante, teve uma vontade enorme de mandá-los sem escala para Hell (N/A: A Morte, na mitologia Nórdica).

As mulheres saíram do palco rapidamente, enquanto várias pessoas pediam por mais. Fenrir ainda estava meio alienado, quando lhe taparam os olhos. O rapaz apalpou as mãos e decidiu responder quem seria.

Fenrir: Lohoama!

Lohoama: Acertou! – falou, sorrindo e tirando as mãos dos olhos do rapaz, sentando-se ao lado do Guerreiro Deus.

Fenrir: Você dança muito bem! – falou sorrindo.

Lohoama: Obrigada... – Falou, corando muito. – O que o garçom trouxe, tô morrendo de fome! – falou, desviando o assunto e atacando uma sopa de peixe e se servindo do vinho.

Fenrir deu um sorriso. Lohoama era bem diferente e direta. Esta devolveu o sorriso antes de tomar mais uma colherada de sopa.

A noite correu normalmente. Conversaram sobre Asgard, Valhala, o Santuário de Gaia, a história da deusa da Terra, entre tantos outros assuntos. Só não tocaram em assuntos de família.

Na volta para o Santuário, o Guerreiro Deus apenas observou Lohoama ao longo do caminho, observando os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento. Os olhos expressivos e amarelos com pupilas em fenda pareciam ficar mais lindos à luz da lua cheia que se fazia no horizonte.

Fenrir: Sabe, Lô... Você tem olhos muito bonitos...

Lohoama corou um pouco com as palavras de Fenrir, em seguida, tentou esconde-los um pouco com a franja.

Fenrir: O que foi?

Lohoama: Nada de importante, Fenrir! – Disse com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Chegaram no santuário. Este estava em absoluto silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo som do farfalhar das folhas ao vento e dos passos dos dois no chão de concreto coberto de areia.

Entraram na floresta e caminharam até a casa de Lohoama por entre as árvores. À noite, os animais selvagens apareciam. Viu leões, tigres, jaguares, cheetas, dentre tantos outros.

Quando entraram na casa de Lohoama, esta disse para que Fenrir esperasse-a no quarto dela. Quando voltou, estava com uma calça de pijama nas mãos para o Guerreiro Deus.

Lohoama: Senta na minha cama e tira a blusa enquanto eu vou pegar as coisas pra trocar os curativos... – falou, saindo do quarto.

Fez o que a flautista pediu e esperou-a voltar. Quando voltou, trocou os curativos da cabeça e dos braços (N/A: lugares típicos, totalmente sem imaginação pra ferimentos n.n'). Quando começou a tirar o curativo do tronco de Fenrir, este achou o toque suave das mãos de Lohoama em sua pele uma sensação agradável, tanto que quando a flautista "abraçou" o Guerreiro Deus, este a abraçou para que permanecesse abraçada a ele (N/A: Quanta palavra derivada do verbo "abraçar"... OK, comentário inútil... u.u''''). Lohoama gostou daquilo e não teve opção à não ser abraça-lo também e apoiar a cabeça no peito do rapaz e fechar os olhos.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, um tempo que não perceberam passar. Fenrir ficou apenas contemplando a face tranqüila da flautista e o abraço suave que ela lhe dera. Percebeu, ao observá-la mais atentamente, que havia adormecido. Tirou devagar e com cuidado Lohoama do abraço e a colocou deitada na cama, cobrindo-a com o cobertor em seguida. À noite, fazia frio no santuário, enquanto o dia era caloroso. Observou o rosto adormecido da flautista. Parecia não dormir bem há meses... Fenrir achou-a parecida com um anjo, um anjo que fora enviado do céu para cuidar dele... Devia ser por isso que dormia tão profundamente, sabia que ela tinha ficado um bom tempo cuidando dele, longas noites sem dormir, só para garantir que nenhum ferimento inflamasse. Sentou num canto do chão e chamou Guingu para deitar do seu lado e começou a coçar atrás da orelha do lobo, fazendo-o dormir. Antes de dormir, Fenrir pensou em como agira naquele dia... Não parecia ele mesmo, estava totalmente diferente de como era em Asgard após a morte de seus pais.


	3. Os Alunos Anjinhos

Krika, valeu por comentar! E a Gaia está só começando suas "traquinagens". Fique tranqüila, a Sangue e Vingança vai ter continuação sim!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem (que peninhia i.i) mas os direitos da Lohoama e companhia estão reservados! Ò.ó**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Os Alunos "Anjinhos"**

O rapaz de cabelos azulados acordou ao sentir sua orelha molhada. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e quase foi cego pela luz que incidiu em seus olhos ao sentar-se. Estava na cama de Lohoama e todos os curativos tinham sido trocados. Sua orelha molhada era devido a Guingu, que a lambera para acordá-lo.

Fenrir: Você gosta de me acordar da forma mais inconveniente... – falou meio aborrecido com o lobo, estava tendo um sonho deveras interessante quando foi acordado pelo lobo.

Guingu abaixou a cabeça e os olhos tristemente. Fenrir, ao ver o lobo daquele jeito, começou uma "briga" com o lobo, caíram da cama literalmente e rolaram pelo chão meio que se batendo, parecendo duas crianças. Quando pararam de rolar pelo chão, Guingu começou a lamber o rosto de Fenrir com a língua áspera, fazendo cócegas, e o rapaz começou a rir.

Fenrir: Para, Guingu! Eu me rendo! – falou em meio aos risos, e o lobo parou, alegre.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Lohoama entrou, com uma bandeja nas mãos onde trazia um suco fresco de laranja e acerola (N/A: algum farmacêutico invade o estúdio e começa: A Vitamina C é muito importante para o organismo e ajuda a prevenir resfriados e gripes! Mas não exagere, foi correrá o risco de perda excessiva de água do corpo! Yago: Traduzindo a última frase: Dor de barriga lascada! XD) e alguns pães e frutas. Olhou para os dois. Fenrir estava estirado no chão, com o peito nu, o cobertor enrolado nos pés, sendo metade em cima da cama e a outra metade no chão e as calças tortas e um tanto caídas (N/A: Tenshi babando em cima do Guerreiro Deus, um balde embaixo já pela metade, com os olhos brilhando), e o lobo do lado, com uma cara meio boba. A cena era, ao mesmo tempo em que cômica, deixava o rapaz mais atraente. A Flautista segurou o riso, mas não conseguindo, desatou a soltar uma estridente risada, quase deixando a bandeja cair, mas o Guerreiro Deus, brigando um pouco com o cobertor que insistia em prender seus pés, foi rápido o bastante para levantar-se e impedir um acidente.

Ao fazer isso, os dois ficaram muito próximos, separados apenas pela bandeja nas mãos de Fenrir. Lohoama, só então percebendo a proximidade de seus corpos e rostos, bem mais próximos que em qualquer outro momento, e a forma como o rapaz estava, com o peitoral e os braços definidos e bem trabalhados à mostra, corou fortemente até a raiz dos cabelos (N/A: Comparando: coloca um tomate bem maduro e vermelho na frente do rosto dela e você não distingui onde é tomate e onde é o rosto dela XD), sentindo o coração bater fortemente e tão rapidamente que parecia que ia sair pela boca, e sentiu um repentino frio na barriga, algo que já não sentia há muito tempo. Fenrir, também reparando, sentiu seu coração acelerar muito, parecia que ia rasgar seu peito e pular pra fora de tão forte que batia, sentiu o sangue correr cada vez mais rápido e seu corpo tremer quando reparou que Lohoama vestia apenas um corpete vermelho sangue que avantajava mais os seios e uma bermuda de treino até metade da coxa cor de vinho, deixando as pernas definidas e as coxas grossas à mostra, os lábios vermelhos e carnudos estavam entreabertos, e sentiu-se atraído. Controlou seus hormônios de forma espantosa (N/A: Uiiiiiii!! Yago: É essa que eu aturo como chefe... Não perde a chance de uma cena mais caliente... ¬¬) e afastou-se de Lohoama, colocando a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha, e olhando fixamente algum ponto na bandeja, na tentativa de fazer seu coração voltar ao normal. Depois que o rapaz se afastou, a Flautista tentou fazer seu coração bater mais devagar, fitando um ponto no quarto que de repente pareceu ser muito interessante. Lentamente, a coloração de seu rosto voltava a clarear, seu coração a bater mais devagar e o frio na barriga a passar.

O rapaz, sentindo-se mais calmo e controlado, virou-se para olhar Lohoama e a fitou nos olhos. Por um instante, teve a impressão de que os olhos não tinham as pupilas em fenda, mas constatou que era fruto de sua imaginação.

Lohoama saiu apressada do quarto, dizendo para Fenrir comer e que depois ela voltava. Entrou na cozinha, fechou a porta e apoiou as costas pesadamente contra a porta, deixando-se escorregar até sentar-se no chão. Suspirou.

Lohoama: Controle-se, não apresse as coisas ou de nada vai adiantar tê-lo aqui. – sussurrou para si mesma, controlando a respiração que insistia em acelerar toda vez que lembrava que ficara tão próxima de Fenrir.

No quarto, Fenrir tentava entender o motivo de seu coração ter acelerado tanto quando ficou tão próximo de Lohoama. Nunca algo parecido tinha lhe acontecido. Era uma sensação totalmente nova. Vestiu uma camisa, sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha e começou a comer.

Levantou o rosto e olhou através da janela. Viu que quatro adolescentes se aproximavam correndo. Três meninos e uma menina, que parecia ser a mais nova. Vinham correndo meio que treinando. A menina vinha pulando através dos galhos das árvores, tocando uma flauta, e alguns galhos esticavam, adquiriam pontas afiadas e atacavam os garotos, que desviavam com destreza. Dois dos garotos, enquanto desviavam, lutavam, e o último garoto desviava enquanto treinava seus golpes com uma cimitarra (N/A: Espada árabe) cortando os galhos e vez ou outra atirando facas na direção da menina que desviava com facilidade.

Os quatro pararam diante da casa de Lohoama e gritaram algo como "mestra" em alto e bom som.

Lohoama entrou de repente no quarto e puxou Fenrir pelo pulso para fora da casa, enquanto Guingu os seguiu. Pararam diante das crianças que olharam desconfiadas para Fenrir.

Menina: Quem é ele, mestra? – perguntou a garota com cabelos curtos e repicados branco-azulado bem claro, olhos observadores num tom de verde oliva claro delineados por lápis preto egípcio, pele morena de sol, corpo de uma jovem de cerca de 12 anos, usava botas até um palmo acima do joelho verde-folha escuro, luvas sem dedo até quase nos ombros branco-esverdeado, mini short verde escuro com uma regata colada ao corpo verde claro. A flauta que carregava era meio torta e num tom marrom-carvalho. Tinha um tom desconfiado na voz.

Lohoama: Não use esse tom comigo, Nefertite! Ele é um Guerreiro Deus de Asgard, seu nome é Fenrir! – falou autoritária a garota, que desviou o rosto empinando o nariz arrebitado. A Flautista sussurrou para Fenrir – Nefertite tem um gênio forte, mas não precisa se preocupar. Mas vou precisar que me ajude no treinamento deles, ou eles não treinam com você aqui, vão ficar perguntando inúmeras coisas sobre Asgard ao invés de treinar.

Fenrir assustou-se com o que ela disse. Teria mesmo que ajudá-la a treinar os quatro? Não pareciam anjinhos...

Um garoto de cabelos cortados estilo moicano roxo-uva, olhos cor de ônix malvados, aparentemente 15 anos, pele morena de sol, alguns traços parecidos com o da garota, usando uma blusa de couro preta com mangas separadas dos ombros de zíper e colada ao corpo, calça apertada de couro negra, vários colares, anéis, correntes penduradas na calça e piercings com ankhs e símbolos de roqueiros (N/A: Menos a cruz invertida) e coturnos pretos, carregando uma flauta prateada que lembrava a lâmina de uma foice, uma cimitarra pendurada nas costas, começou a puxar a orelha da menina, que reclamou. Era o que estava treinando os golpes com a cimitarra.

Nefertite: Aiii, para, Putifar! Tá machucando a minha orelha! – falou com raiva e os olhos faiscando.

Putifar: Nada disso, maninha! Ou você se controla, ou peço pro papai vir do Cairo buscar você imediatamente e nunca mais você vai ver sequer a sombra do Santuário de Gaia, Nefertite! – falou a irmã sobriamente, que se calou com raiva. Exibiu um sorriso triunfante, soltando a orelha da irmã. Nefertite virou pra ele, disse algo e os dois começaram a discutir.

Um garoto que aparentava 13 anos, com cabelos rebeldes voltados para a esquerda castanho-chocolate escuro, olhos negro-azulado, pele branca, alto, cara de "garoto possuído" (N/A: Desses que aprontam de tudo pra irritar tudo e todos). Usava uma calça preta bem larga e caindo (N/A: Homenagem aos garotos da minha turma da 7ª H do Comênius - SP capital do ano passado XD), camiseta de manga comprida roxa com uma de manga curta vermelha por cima, tênis Nike cinza e azul. Carregava uma flauta azul-marinho em forma de triângulo (N/A: Igual a do Sr. Tumnus (ou coisa parecida) das Crônicas de Nárnia).

Garoto: Calma vocês dois, não vamos lavar a roupa suja na frente da mestra e do Guerreiro Deus! – falava mais preocupado que se eles começassem a discutir poderiam delatar, acidentalmente, o que ele andava aprontando no alojamento dos aprendizes.

Nefertite: Não se mete, Detrich! – falou irritada, ameaçando pular em cima do garoto e partir pra ignorância.

Detrich se calou e apenas começou a rezar para Lohoama não descobrir suas traquinagens, ou ia ficar sem janta durante uma semana, sem dúvida nenhuma. Sua mestra era rigorosa com os castigos.

O último garoto, com cabelos longos presos por um rabo de cavalo alto negro-azulado, olhos meio caídos cor de ameixa, aparentemente 14 anos, alto, pele morena, feições de um árabe. Usava uma calça comum, nem muito apertada nem muito larga marrom, usando uma blusa de manga comprida com gola alta cinza, tênis surrado branco, carregando uma flauta transversal com vários caninos negros ao longo dela, se meteu no meio dos dois irmãos que ameaçavam se atracar numa briga de vida ou morte a qualquer momento.

Garoto: Vocês dois são tão problemáticos... Se não pararem agora, duvido que estejam lúcidos no próximo minuto! – falou em tom desinteressado, mas ameaçador, preparando-se para tocar a flauta.

Nefertite e Putifar tremeram de medo e apressaram-se.

Nefertite: Calma, Husam! Não vamos nos precipitar! – falou claramente assustada.

Putifar: Isso mesmo, Husam! Nós estávamos só brincando! Jamais brigaríamos mesmo! – falou também claramente assustado.

Husam guardou a flauta e amenizou a face e a voz.

Husam: Melhor assim. – falou com um sorriso.

Lohoama suspirou. Husam era o mais forte dos quatro alunos e também o único que conseguia apartar as brigas de Nefertite e Putifar, devido às técnicas que sabia. Fenrir estava impressionado com a influência de Husam sobre os dois irmãos.

Lohoama: Muito bem, já pararam com as brigas?! Então, vamos logo para o campo de treinamento! – falou impaciente, seguindo na frente.

Fenrir e os garotos a seguiram. Detrich, Putifar e Nefertite, que decidiu deixar a desconfiança de lado, não paravam de fazer perguntas e mais perguntas sobre Asgard. Husam seguia o caminho em silêncio. Não era como os companheiros de treinamento. Era mais quieto e não depositava muita confiança em Nefertite, Putifar e Detrich. Eram infantis e não analisavam a situação antes de atacar. Atacavam sem pensar, por isso, inúmeras vezes, eram derrotados por Husam durante o treinamento. Ele era um "gênio". Pensava no próximo ataque deles e fazia uma estratégia sem furos ou margem de erros. Guingu andava ao seu lado.

Husam: Como os três são infantis... Não sei como esse patético Guerreiro Deus os suporta... Deve ser mais patético que Paole... – falou, e Guingu rosnou quando Husam falou de Fenrir daquele jeito. – Apesar que... Pra ter um lobo tão fiel como você, ele não deve ser tão patético. – falou um sorriso e o lobo acalmou-se.

Pararam de andar quando estavam na frente do Santuário. Já havia muitas pessoas treinando e o sol se fazia alto. Lohoama olhou para o sol, protegendo o rosto com uma mão. Deu um sorriso.

Nefertite: Mestra, o que foi? – perguntou meio impaciente.

Lohoama: Hoje vai chover, finalmente! Se preparem para mais à tarde ajudarem no plantio com a cheia do Nilo! – falou com um sorriso a aluna, que comemorou, junto com Detrich.

Fenrir respirou aliviado. Com a notícia e o treino, Putifar, Nefertite e Detrich pararam de fazer tantas perguntas sobre Asgard. Em certos momentos, não soube o que responder. Tinha coisas na história de Asgard que preferia que continuassem em Asgard, assim como o assunto que dizia a forma como viera parar no Santuário de Gaia.

Lohoama: Em posição de batalha! Nefertite, Detrich, Putifar e Husam contra eu e Fenrir! Apenas batalha coro a corpo, nada de cosmo, ou uma semana sem comida! – falou com um sorriso, e Fenrir olhou para ela meio irritado. Não estava a fim de lutar, mas a contra-gosto ia fazer aquilo. Guingu fez menção de lutar junto a ele, mas Fenrir fez sinal para o lobo ficar quieto.

Ele e Lohoama ficaram lado a lado e esperaram os garotos iniciarem a luta.

Husam tomou a frente e sussurrou para os três.

Husam: Vocês cuidam da mestra, eu luto contra Fenrir. Se oponham e vocês não voltam lúcidos para o alojamento. – falou sombriamente. Os três afirmaram e tomaram posição de batalha.

Husam ficou de frente para Fenrir.

**-------- HUSAM X FENRIR --------**

Husam: Essa luta vai estar terminada em dois minutos. – falou e preparou-se para atacar.

Fenrir olhou para o garoto com um sorriso cínico.

Fenrir: Tá... Pode atacar. – falou calmamente.

Husam avançou numa velocidade incrível. Se não fosse um Guerreiro Deus, Fenrir não veria os golpes. Husam tentou dar-lhe um soco no rosto, mas Fenrir, querendo divertir-se um pouco, abaixou-se um segundo antes do garoto atingi-lo, que foi parar do outro lado. Husam virou-se para Fenrir e olhou-o com ódio. Fenrir viu-se naquele garoto quando mais novo e tinha ódio das pessoas. O que será que tinha acontecido com aquele garoto?

Husam avançou mais rapidamente ainda, e atacou com vários socos e chutes o Guerreiro Deus. Fenrir desviava e bloqueava os ataques, mas o garoto estava ficando fora de controle, já que Fenrir desviava e bloqueava todos os golpes. Sua raiva estava fazendo seu cosmo adquirir proporções assustadoras.

Husam: VAMPIRO DE LONDRES! – gritou e suas unhas cresceram, enquanto seus caninos cresciam e ficavam pontiagudos, seus olhos cor de ameixa ficavam num tom prateado e sangrentos, ficou mais rápido e forte. Quando estava perto de dar um soco em Fenrir, caiu desmaiado, voltando ao normal.

**-------- NEFERTITE/PUTIFAR/DETRICH X LOHOAMA --------**

Os três atacavam Lohoama sem parar, que desviava dos golpes e às vezes os atingia com golpes fortes. A Flautista estava satisfeita com seus alunos. Estavam muito melhores e várias vezes chegaram perto de atingi-la sem o cosmo. Mais um pouco e poderiam se tornar Flautistas Secundários.

De repente, sentiu o cosmo de Husam. Era perigoso se ele resolvesse usar um certo golpe, e ficou apreensiva. Quando ouviu a voz raivosa do aluno ecoar, fugiu de um golpe triplo e deu uma forte pancada na nuca de Husam, que voltou ao normal e caiu desmaiado.

Lohoama: Eu disse sem cosmo! É difícil pra ele entender isso?! – falou irritada, pegando o garoto e o atirando para Putifar. – Leve-o para o alojamento e amarre-o na cama com Gleipnir (N/A: Fita macia e maleável como seda forjada pelos anões para prender o monstruoso lobo Fenrir na Ilha de Lingvi, já que vários oráculos prediziam que o lobo devoraria Odin. Quanto mais o lobo tentava livrar-se da fita, mais enredado nela fica e mais forte a fita fica)! Avise as cozinheiras que ele não vai comer por uma semana! Isso é pra ele aprender a seguir regras! Se estivessem infiltrados num santuário inimigo e tivessem que salvar Gaia, estariam mortos no momento! – falou autoritária. Os três afirmaram e saíram com o garoto desacordado.

A Flautista virou-se para Fenrir. Se tivesse se atrasado, um segundo que fosse, Fenrir estaria morto. Ficara realmente preocupada quando Husam decidira lutar contra o Guerreiro Deus. Foi na direção dele.

Lohoama: Você está bem? – perguntou claramente preocupada, fitando-o nos olhos.

Fenrir: Estou... Mas acho que não precisava ser tão dura com o garoto... – falou tentando parecer calmo, com o coração batendo mais depressa. Lohoama estava mais próxima dele e o tom de voz que ela usara era enfeitiçador.

Lohoama: Ele usou o cosmo, eu dei ordens espessas de que era uma luta corpo a corpo, e além do mais, o golpe que ele usou – ou tentou usar – foi proibido por mim e pelo pai dele, um Flautista também. – falou balançando a cabeça negativamente com a voz meio rouca e raivosa. – Vamos, tenho que fazer o almoço. – falou seguindo para a floresta. Fenrir seguiu-a de perto, preocupado com Husam e aquele golpe que Lohoama impediu-o de usar.


	4. A Reunião

É, o amor está no ar, Krika! Realmente, depois desse capítulo, isso não vai prestar!

Yago: É que a Tenshi adora colocar empecilhos e mais empecilhos pros casais principais de uma fic.. ¬¬''''

Tenshi: Cala a boca, seu filho burro do Hokage! ò.ó

Agora, vamos à fic! n.n

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, caso contrário, os Guerreiros Deuses, Dourados, Generais Marinas e Espectros lindos e Maravilhosos não teriam morrido! Fora um romance báscio, uns hentais... u.u**

**Yago: Aff... Ainda tô pra descobrir por que eu ainda te aturo, Tenshi... ¬¬'''**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo 4:**

**A Reunião**

Putifar, Nefertite e Detrich tinha acabado de amarrar firmemente Husam com Gleipnir e falado com as cozinheiras, que estranharam. Era a primeira vez que aquele Santuário via Lohoama realmente cumprir as promessas dos castigos que dizia que daria, mas apenas seguiram as ordens.

Por haver uma pausa até o treino, depois do almoço ainda tinham tempo livre. Por saberem que treinar depois do almoço não é lá uma boa pedida, resolveram apenas ficar de olho em Husam e garantir que, caso o garoto acordasse e tentasse livrar-se da "corrente", não morresse enforcado!

Enquanto Lohoama fazia, ou pelo menos tentava fazer o almoço, Fenrir a observava. Percebia-se claramente que estava tensa, provavelmente devido ao fato do aluno Husam ter desobedecido-a. Cortava os tomates do molho de carne que fazia de má vontade, e Fenrir ainda não entendia como ela ainda não tinha cortado um dedo.

Despejou os tomates cortados na panela quente que borbulhava. Começou a cortar algumas cebolas. Fenrir apenas observava. Até que um leve grito de dor o fez acordar.

Lohoama: AI! Cortei meu dedo! – meio que gritou, levando o dedo cortado que sangrava imediatamente a boca.

Fenrir levantou-se de súbito e foi até ela e pediu para ver o corte. A Flautista hesitou um pouco, mas afinal o deixou ver o corte. Fenrir pegou a mão dela delicadamente (N/A: Queria tá no lugar da Lô i.i (já deu pra notar que eu sou apaixonada pelo Fenrir, né? u.u Aliás, isso tá declarado no meu perfil! I LOVE FENRIR!)) e observou um pouco o corte. Arrancou um pedaço de esparadrapo do curativo da mão e enrolou no dedo da jovem.

Fenrir: Missão cumprida! – falou com um sorriso maroto, voltando a sentar-se numa das cadeiras.

Lohoama virou-se novamente para a pia, mas estava estática. Por que raios sempre ficava daquele jeito quando ele a tocava?! Quando ele a abraçou na noite anterior, ficou do mesmo jeito. Mais cedo, quando impedira a bandeja de cair, acidentalmente relou em sua mão, e essa reação vinha piorando. Estava cada vez mais sensível à ele. Se não tomasse cuidado, era capaz de desmaiar nos braços dele ou então, simplesmente deixá-lo contra a parede!

Fenrir observava Lohoama lentamente recomeçar a tarefa de cozinhar. Parecia bem mais calma, enquanto ele simplesmente tentava fazer seus pensamentos controlarem-se. Ao sentir a mão de Lohoama entre as suas e a pele tão macia dela, seu coração acelerara e sua mente também. Praticamente perdeu o controle sobre seus pensamentos e estava a pensar se a pele do corpo da jovem seria tão macia.

Fenrir: (pensando) Malditos pensamentos, por que não param?! – praguejava-se mentalmente e repreendia-se por não conseguir deter tais pensamentos. Ele não se considerava merecedor de tê-la ao seu lado, sempre odiara os humanos, e ela estava fazendo-o despertar novamente o seu lado tão humano que há muito havia se perdido.

Lohoama continuava sua tarefa de cozinhar em silêncio. O toque de Fenrir a acalmara. Não sabia direito, mas o toque das mãos calejadas devido à intensos treinos, além de acalmarem-na, a agradavam. Quando constatou que a única coisa que ela podia fazer pela comida no fogo agora, era apenas garantir que não queimasse, sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Fenrir, apoiou os cotovelos na madeira e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Fenrir a fitou, mas ela desviou o olhar. Não conseguia sustentar o olhar tão penetrante e com certa melancolia do rapaz.

Fenrir queria conversar com ela, mas o quê? Não tinha idéia do que falar. Todas as vezes que conversavam, era ela quem puxava assunto. E no momento ela não parecia disposta a isso... Correu o olhar pelo rosto da jovem. Deteve-se nos cabelos presos numa trança. Imaginou-os como ficariam se soltos.

Fenrir: Por que você não solta o cabelo, Lô? – perguntou tomando uma boa dose de coragem. Lohoama o olhou um pouco surpresa. Com certeza ela não esperava por àquela pergunta.

A Flautista hesitou um pouco, mas soltou o cabelo da longa trança. Uma brisa leve e suave entrou pela janela e balançou os longos cabelos. Os fios caíam sobre os ombros e sobre as costas de forma encantadora, Fenrir não entendia como Lohoama conseguia ser tão encantadora! Ao fitá-la com o cabelo solto, sentiu um torpor e embriagou-se com a beleza dela. Provavelmente, se não tivessem batido à porta da Flautista, teria beijado-a com desejo e paixão (N/A: Eu amo atrasar tudo XD Yago: Não sei como as OCC do Baile na Mansão Heinstein vão resistir à você e suas histórias! Não sei como Cho e Gaara resistem na Kunoichi Cega! (fic minha de Naruto) Tenshi: Não se mete e continua cuidando do cenário! ò.ó). Lohoama levantou-se e abriu a porta.

Uma mulher de cabelos longos e prateado-lua, olhos azul-noite claro, pele morena de sol, usava um tipo de elmo na cabeça com uma lua minguante atrás e uma lança cruzando a lua com a ponta até o joelho, negro, seios fartos, usando um longo vestido branco, com um cinturão negro com caveiras penduradas e uma caveira um pouco grande no centro com olhos de ônix, uma um colar de duas voltas, um cheio de mini caveiras e outro com estrelas de quatro pontas. Nos braços e no pescoço, uma longa faixa enrolada, com as pontas caindo nas costas e arrastando no chão. Uma sandália de trançar negra e várias pulseiras de ouro e prata. Os lábios estavam pintados de negros e os olhos, delineados por lápis egípcio negro e com sombra prateada.

Lohoama: Ne... Neftis?! – falou um pouco assustada. A deusa só devia vim na próxima semana. – O... O que aconteceu que sua visita foi adiantada?! – perguntou tentando parecer calma.

Neftis: Não aconteceu nada, só me deu vontade de vir mais cedo! Skadi e Hera já chegaram?! – perguntou animada, mas desinteressada.

Lohoama: Só falta Hera... Mas não tenho idéia de quando ela chega! – disse ficando na frente da deusa, meio que tentando impedi-la de ver Fenrir.

Neftis: O que está escondendo de mim, Lô? Sempre fomos amigas, você sempre me contou tudo! Por que mudaria agora? – perguntou, tentando olhar por cima dos ombros e cabeça de Lohoama. Cansada de Lohoama se colocar na sua frente, empurrou-a e entrou. Ao deparar com Fenrir, sentiu uma forte atração pelo rapaz (N/A: Yago: AH, fala sério, Tenshi! Você gosta de complicar a vida desse povo, não é mesmo?! Já não bastasse Gaia e suas traquinagens e Ísis num chove-não-molha, agora vem a Neftis pra atrapalhar?! Tenshi: Não se mete que a fanfic é minha... (cara filosófica) û.û).

A deusa, ao empurrar Lohoama, a fez cair no chão com tudo. O Guerreiro Deus levantou-se logo depois e foi ver como Lohoama estava, ajudando-a se levantar. Neftis deu um sorriso. Iria ajudar a Gaia à não perder sua Flautista, afinal, Lohoama ainda não tinha perdido a imortalidade, mas tinha momentos em que sua imortalidade vacilava. Ia usar isso contra ela.

Neftis: Ah, então é isso, sua malandrinha! Arranjou um namorado e tava com medo do meu veredicto em relação ao rapaz! – falou descaradamente, disfarçando suas intenções.

Fenrir e Lohoama coraram e logo se separaram.

Fenrir: Eu não sou namorado da Lohoama, sou um Guerreiro Deus de Hilda de Polaris, representante de Odin em Asgard! – falou apressadamente.

Neftis: Ah, ouvi rumores sobre a Guerra Santa de Hilda contra Athena... Pensei que todos os Guerreiros Deuses estivessem mortos, mas vejo que estou enganada! Bom, Lô, acho que vou indo para o templo de Gaia, me encontrar logo com ela, minha irmã e Skadi! Tchau! – dizendo isso, saiu da casa de Lohoama fechando a porta.

Fenrir voltou sua atenção para Lohoama, que ainda estava meio chocada pela presença repentina da deusa.

Fenrir: Tudo bem, Lô? Você parece tensa... – falou colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

Lohoama: Sim eu tô bem... – sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se quando o rapaz colocou a mão em seu ombro. – É que... Neftis não devia vir para o Santuário hoje, fiquei surpresa. – falou já mais calma, lembrando-se do almoço no fogo em seguida. – Sente-se que vou servir o almoço! – falou sorridente ao rapaz, que sorriu em resposta e sentou-se a mesa.

Uma moça de cabelos longos e vermelhos presos num rabo de cavalo alto, olhos verde-folha, nova, usando um vestido verde-musgo até os joelhos. Estava acompanhada de um rapaz de olhos marrom-mel, cabelos verde-folha claro até o meio das costas, usando uma camiseta branca e calça negra. Os dois andavam pela floresta conversando animadamente, sem rumo definido. De repente, o tom alegre da moça se tornou sério.

Moça: Shido, você realmente tem que voltar para Asgard? – falou meio tristemente, parando de andar.

Shido: Infelizmente sim, Hana. Quando Fenrir puder ir embora, eu, ele e Bado vamos voltar para Asgard. – disse parando de andar também, olhando nos olhos verde-folha na moça. Pegou na mão de Hana, a jovem levantou o rosto para ele e sorriu tristemente. Ela era uma moça que parecia inocente, que não conhecia o mundo. Nascera e crescera no Santuário, diferente da irmã mais velha, Reira. Mas nem por isso não sabia nada do mundo.

Ao olhar para trás percebeu que estavam sozinhos. Chamou a atenção de Hana.

Hana: A Reira e o Bado devem ter ficado pra trás... Nem imagino o porque... – falou sorrindo marota.

Shido: Vamos voltar pra casa de vocês duas, quem sabe, eles voltaram pra lá graças a uma de suas discussões... – falou fingindo não reparar no sorriso de Hana.

Hana: Ai ai... Tá, tá, vamos voltar... – falou cruzando os braços, sorrindo para o Guerreiro Deus. Shido ofereceu o braço para a jovem e Hana aceitou, segurando firmemente o braço do rapaz.

A mulher de cabelos curtos e cor-de-vinho, com a franja pro lado cobrindo o olho direito. Olhos num lilás profundo e brilhante, uma charmosa pintinha logo abaixo do olho esquerdo, usando uma mini saia preta pregada com um top vermelho e coturnos pretos, com um cigarro aceso pendendo no lado esquerdo da boca. Estava apoiada no peito do rapaz de olhos marrom-mel, cabelos verde-folha claro até o meio das costas e corpo forte que a abraçava pela cintura.

Mulher: Bado, a gente fez bem em deixar os dois irem andando sozinhos? – pegou o cigarro entre os dedos, soltou a fumaça pelo nariz e levantou o rosto para olhar o rapaz.

Bado: Com certeza, Reira! Quem sabe assim os dois param de se comportarem feito santos e assumem que se amam... – falou e deu um beijo nos lábios da mulher. – E você, quando vai decidir parar de ser anônima e assumirmos o nosso namoro pros dois? – perguntou olhando-a desconfiado.

Reira: Assim que aqueles dois começarem a namorar! – falou sorrindo e, dando uma tragada no cigarro e se soltando do abraço. – Vamos voltar, cansei de namorar aqui por hoje... – falou já indo andando na frente.

Bado deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela era incorrigível e era isso que o encantava, sendo tão independente. Correu e parou ao lado da mulher, passando o braço em volta do pescoço de Reira e trazendo-a para mais perto. Ela passou um braço pela cintura dele, enquanto com a mão livre segurava o cigarro.

Os quatro chegaram na casa ao mesmo tempo, e as duas irmãs sentiram o cosmo de Gaia chamando-as.

Reira: Ah, droga... – falou desanimadamente. – Bado, a gente se fala depois! – disse elevando seu cosmo e chamando sua armadura. Era a armadura de um tigre-branco, animal representando a Ásia. O elmo parecia a cabeça do tigre na cor branca e detalhes em negro, com os caninos superiores azuis e duplos, sendo que os segundos entravam pelo cabelo e ligavam à proteção do queixo. Ombreiras duplas somente no ombro esquerdo. O que seria o rabo do tigre com a armadura montada, prendia no lado direito do peitoral e enrolava no pescoço, prendendo um lado da cada. A proteção dos braços tinha detalhes em negro e dois espinhos curvados para cima no lado de dentro. As luvas com garras entre os dedos com cerca de dez centímetros. Na cintura, um cinto comum. A proteção das coxas duplas e detalhes em negro. Joelheiras sobrepostas, sendo a de baixo com espinhos. Nas pernas, cinco "placas" sobrepostas. O peitoral dividido em dois (N/A: Lembrando a armadura de Camaleão) e uma placa seguindo. Toda branca com detalhes em negro. O báculo era um círculo como se fosse uma lua minguante fechada e prateada, com uma "lua cheia" no centro e um detalhe em negro.

Hana fez o mesmo. Sua armadura de puma, ou leão das montanhas, representando a América, apareceu. Na cabeça, algo parecido com uma coroa de louros, todo dourado e com furos. Ombreiras simples, amarelo-areia. No pescoço, um "anel", com duas placas até a proteção dos seios (N/A: Mesmo "sistema" da armadura de Camaleão), depois seis placas até o final do corpo, tudo em laranja-areia, mas amarelo areia nos seios. Na quinta placa, segue um cinto amarelo-areia. A proteção dos braços simples, cor-de-ferrugem. A proteção das coxas laranja-areia, joelheiras amarelo-areia e o resto laranja-areia. Um báculo com o final curvo e amarelo areia, como se fosse o rabo do animal, e a ponta, a "cabeça" do animal com a boca aberta, na qual um rubi vermelho-sangue brilhava.

As duas saíram pela porta e correram na direção do palácio-templo de Gaia. As Esfinges não as barraram, pelo fato de as duas estarem usando suas armaduras e com os cosmos ativos. Andaram à passos rápidos pelos corredores longos e sinuosos até de depararem com as portas da sala de reuniões. Entraram e viram todos os Flautistas presentes. Seus olhares se fixaram em Lohoama, ela parecia nervosa. O capacete vermelho com a cabeça de um pássaro na frente, com o bico protegendo entre os olhos, atrás como se fossem penas desde a cabeça do pássaro. A proteção do pescoço em ponta e amarelo-areia. Ombreiras duplas e douradas. O peitoral simples, protegendo até as costelas, todo dourado. Na cintura, a "saia" amarelo-areia com a "placa" do meio mais longa com uma jóia laranja. A proteção dos braços e as joelheiras vermelhas. O resto, dourado. Asas longas amarelo-areia. Carregava um báculo com um círculo dourado na ponta e aberto dentro, com uma "folha" atravessava no meio.

As duas tomaram seus lugares. Hana à esquerda de Lohoama e Reira a direita. (N/A: São sete Flautistas na elite de Gaia. Cada um representa um continente. Quando estão na presença de Gaia, se organizam de acordo com a disposição dos continentes no mundo. Lohoama representa a Europa, assim atrás dela ficaria a África, Paole, atrás de Paole o Pólo Sul, na frente de Lohoama o Pólo Norte, e à esquerda de Hana, na linha de Paole, a Oceania) Os demais Flautistas, espalhados pela sala, na frente da estátua do animal ou planta de sua armadura. Vários lugares estavam desocupados, sinal de que havia vagas para os aspirantes à Flautistas.

Gaia estava na frente de todos, num trono com uma árvore com a copa florida como encosto. Galhos fortes formavam o apoio dos braços. Tinha seus longos cabelos negros caindo sobre os ombros, os braços e os galhos. Usava um longo vestido regata verde claro de cetim egípcio, que arrastava o chão, com dois broches de rosas, um de cada lado, prendendo um xale de seda quase transparente verde-escuro. Na cabeça, uma coroa de rosas com várias folhas em dourado. Na cintura, um espartilho de ouro com desenhos de flores e um cinto de rosas e folhas dourado. Segurava numa das mãos um báculo com uma esmeralda do tamanho da palma duma mão, cuidadosamente talhada para ter doze lados. A deusa levantou-se.

Gaia: Tenho orgulho de dizer que todas as minhas amigas, Ísis, Skadi, Neftis e Hera já chegaram. Gostaria que todos tratassem-na com o respeito de deusas que elas merecem, e também, gostaria de dizer que está noite darei uma festa para comemorar a chegada delas! Todos no Santuário estão convidados, inclusive os aspirantes! – Fez um sinal com as mãos, e as quatro deusas, antes atrás do trono da deusa, se colocaram ao lado da deusa da Terra. Skadi, com seus longos cabelos prateados e olhos claros parecendo duas luas, usando um vestido de cetim egípcio cinza-lunar, com um leve casaco de seda azul-gelo com penugens brancas na gola, na barra e na manga. Na cabeça, uma tiara prateada com uvas e uma longa folha de pinheiro. Na cintura, um cinturão prateado com detalhes em dourado. Ísis, sem o véu de quando encontrara Lohoama e Fenrir no dia anterior, com seus cabelos longos e cacheados num negro profundo e seus olhos azuis, com um longo vestido de cetim egípcio branco de manga três quartos, com anéis, colares e pulseiras de ouro. Na cabeça, vários enfeites dourados em forma de flores. Neftis, usando a mesma roupa de quando tinha ido mais cedo na casa de Lohoama. Hera, com seus olhos lilases e profundos, cabelos longos azul-índigo claro, usando um longo vestido de cetim egípcio rosa escuro, usando um xale preso nas mangas de seda rosa claro cortado como se fossem penas do rabo de um pavão, com os desenhos em azul. No pescoço, um colar como se fosse o rabo de um pavão de ouro e prata. Um cinturão rosa escuro com desenhos em azul escuro e luvas de seda rosa claro.

Todos os Flautistas presentes fizeram uma reverência e se retiraram quando Gaia fez um sinal de que podiam ir.


	5. A Festa

Calma, Krika

Calma, Krika! Aqui está mais um capítulo. Bom proveito.

**Disclaimer: Infelismente, Saint Seiya não me pertencem, ou ia rolar muito romance, Hentai e nenhum inimigo morreria!**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo 5:**

**A Festa**

Lohoama encarava seus quatro alunos. Isso mesmo, quatro. Como todos estavam convidados, Husam teve que ser solto.

Nefertite: Mestra, o que aconteceu que até o Husam teve que ser solto? – pergutou anciosa. Husam não demonstrava nada.

Lohoama: As deusas amigas de Gaia chegaram, e Gaia vai dar uma festa hoje à noite para recebê-las... – fala desanimada. Não gostava das festas que Gaia dava por causa de acontecimentos antigos. – Me encontrem aqui às seis e meia e eu vou levâ-los até o local... Mais uma coisa: Comportem-se! – falou autoritária, dispensando os alunos, que saíram correndo, com exceção de Husam, que andava calmamente até o alojamento.

Ao ver os alunos mais distantes, a Flautista sentou-se na escada da varanda, ao lado de Fenrir. Suspirou pesadamente e deixou-se cair para trás, deitando o tronco na varanda.

Fenrir: O que aconteceu, Lô?

Lohoama: Odeio as festas que Gaia dá... Ela sempre me faz fazer uma apresentação de dança... – falou desanimada, fechando o olhos.

Fenrir agradeceu mentalmente por ela estar de olhos fechados e não ver seu rosto, vermelho ao se lembrar de quando assistiu a jovem dançar no Templo de Ísis. Lembrar das curvas da jovem tão expostas, de forma sensual sem ser vulgar... Era tudo que ele precisava se lembrar para sentir seu coração mais acelerado do que nunca e o sangue ferver nas veias. Controlou sua respiração... Precisava se acalmar.

Lohoama levantou-se.

Lohoama: Vem, Fenrir... Temos que nos arrumar pra festa... – falou entrando pela porta da cozinha.

Fenrir seguiu-a.

**Seis e meia da noite**

Nefertite, Detrich e Putifar conversavam, anciosos pela festa. Esperavam Lohoama e Fenrir na frente da casa da Flautista. Husam estava silencioso. Nefertite usava um vestido curto cinza, com uma rosa branca no cabelo. Detrich parecia um gangster, com camiseta e calças largas. Putifar estava com suas roupas sempre no estilo metaleiro, cheio de correntes. Husam já estava parecendo um verdadeiro cavalheiro. O cabelo preso numa trança, usava uma camisa social branca e calça social preta.

Lohoama e Fenrir saíram da casa. Lohoama usava um vestido longo negro com um corpete vermelho-sangue por cima. Fenrir estava vestido do mesmo jeito que Husam, mas a calça azul-marinho.

Lohoama: Vamos? – fala, forçando um sorriso. Ia mais era por causa de seus pupilos, que queriam muito ir à festa.

O grupo seguiu pela floresta, até chegarem à uma grande clareira, arrumada para um ambiente de festa, com o chão de pedra. Várias pessoas já estavam presentes, a maior parte das pessoas do santuário. Várias mesas estavam espalhadas, com toalhas brancas. Em uma parte, uma longa mesa de buffet, com comidas de várias regiões do mundo. No centro, o local livre para que se fosse possível dançar. Mais ao fundo, uma banda se preparava para cantar a primeira música.

Os seis foram até uma mesa. A banda começou a cantar uma música agitada, e vários alunos foram para a "pista de dança", uns maluquinhos básicos que todo Santuário tem, e Nefertite, Putifar e Detrich não foram exceção à regra. Husam ficou sentado, bebendo coca-cola e tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa. Lohoama e Fenrir começaram a conversar, até que algumas vozes chamaram a atenção dos dois. Lohoama virou-se e viu Reira, Bado, Hana e Shido. Fenrir olha meio pasmo para os dois, tentando compreender quem vem à ser Shido.

Fenrir: Devo ter batido a cabeça... Tô vendo dois Shidos! – fala balançando a cabeça, fazendo os outros rirem.

Shido: Não, você tá vendo eu e o meu irmão gêmeo, Fenrir, o Bado! – fala alegre, apontando para o irmão. Bado para de rir e olha para Fenrir e para Lohoama em seguida.

Fenrir sorriu involuntariamente. Era bom receber mais uma pessoa na turma, achara que Bado seria um cara legal. Os quatro sentaram com eles à mesa. As mulheres de um lado, fofocando (N/A: Mulher é mulher, quando tá junto, só sai fofoca... u.u'), e homens do outro, falando sobre suas batalhas e como os dias estavam andando.

Conforme a noite avançava, os mestres mandavam os alunos mais novos de volta para o alojamento, músicas mais lentas começavam à ser tocadas e casais se formavam no centro. Bado e Reira entram no meio desses, assim como Shido e Hana. Os três alunos de Lohoama chegam da "pista de dança" suados de tanto dançar. Mas Nefertite parece mais animada do que nunca, enquanto seu irmão e Detrich sentam-se e começam a beber coca-cola bem gelada. A jovem se aproximou de Husam, que estranhou.

Nefertite: Dança comigo, Husam? – pergunta um pouco tímida ao garoto. Husam fica pasmo. Tinha ouvido direito? Nefertite o chamara para dançar um música romântica e lenta, e ainda por cima, dessas que se dança coladinho? Lohoama, ao ver o garoto ficar vermelho, verde, roxo de vergonha (N/A: Ai, ti fofo!), achou que ele teria um infarte, ou, no mínimo, ignoraria e ia voltar para o alojamento.

Putifar soltava fogo. Apesar de não demonstrar, morria de ciúmes da irmã. Detrich só faltava chorar, era apaixonado, com todas as letras, por Nefertite. Husam levantou-se, resignado. Faria aquilo mais para irritar Putifar que qualquer outra coisa.

Husam queria manter certa distância, mas Nefertite praticamente colou nele (N/A; Colou mesmo, parece que passou superbonder XD), passando os braços pelo pescoço do jovem, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Husam, que não teve opção a não ser passar as mãos pela cintura de Nefertite.

Na mesa, Lohoama não acreditava que Nefertite e Husam dançavam coladinhos, Fenrir não conhecia o garoto direito, não tinha como achar alguma coisa. Putifar e Detrich arrumavam sua vingança contra Husam. O garoto, dançando com Nefertite, estava muito sem jeito, enquanto a garota sorria, um pouco vermelha.

Uma criada de Gaia se aproxima da mesa e sussurra algo para Lohoama, que se levanta.

Lohoama: Tava demorando... E ela ainda me dá uma bomba maior ainda... – fala desanimada, seguindo a criada até o palco, onde Gaia já se posicionava com o microfone na mão. Fenrir se vira para o palco, querendo saber o que se passava.

Gaia: Bom, como a festa está chegando ao fim, gostaria que todos prestassem atenção na música que vai ser cantada agora. – a deusa da uma pausa, observando todos atentamente, detendo seus olhos em Fenrir. – Quem vai agraciá-los com sua magnífica voz é Lohoama! – uma salva de palmas por parte de todos os moradores do Santuário ecôou no local. Gaia passou o microfone para Lohoama e se retirou do palco. A banda começou a tocar uma música que a maioria conhecia, e todos os casais trataram logo de começar a dançar.

_**There's no time for us**_

**(Não há tempo para nós)**

_**  
There's no place for us**_

**(Não há lugar para nós)**

_**  
What is this thing that builds our dreams**_

**(O que é esta coisa que constrói nossos sonhos,)**

_**  
And slips away from us?**_**  
**

**Mas que escapa para longe de nós?)**

**  
**_**Who wants to live forever?**_

**(Quem quer viver para sempre?)**

_**  
Who wants to live forever?**_

**(Quem quer viver para sempre?)**_**  
**_**  
**_**There's no chance for us**_

**(Não há chance para nós)**

_**  
It's all decided for us**_

**(Está tudo decidido para nós)**

_**  
This world has only one sweet moment**_

**(Este mundo tem apenas um doce momento)**

_**  
Set aside for us**_

**Separado para nós)**_**  
**_**  
**_**Who wants to live forever?**_

**(Quem quer viver para sempre?)**

_**  
Who wants to live forever?**_

**(Quem quer viver para sempre?)**_**  
**_**  
**_**Touch my tears with your lips**_

**(Mas toque minhas lágrimas com seus lábios)**

_**  
Touch my word with your fingertips**_

**(Toque meu mundo com a ponta de seus dedos)**

_**  
And we can have forever**_

**(E nós poderemos ter para sempre)**

_**  
And we can love forever**_

**(E nós poderemos amar para sempre)  
**_**  
Forever is ours today**_

**(Para sempre é o nosso presente)**_**  
**_**  
**_**Who wants to live forever?**_

**(Quem quer viver para sempre?)**

_**  
Who wants to live forever?**_

**(Quem quer viver para sempre?)**

_**  
Who waits forever anyway?**_****

(Quem espera para sempre, afinal?)

Enquanto cantava, Lohoama se via na música. Ela esperava à muito tempo alguém que a tornasse completa, e a pessoa estava diante de seus olhos, mas sabia que teria que tomar cuidado. Gaia não queria perder sua melhor Flautista e não mediria esforços para conseguir separá-los. Mas uma coisa à deixava aliviada: Skadi estava ali, junto com as Valkírias. Sabia que a deusa da caça, da colheita e do inverno à protegia e iria ajudá-la, mas havia outras coisas que a preocupavam. Neftis e Ísis não tinham olhado para Fenrir com a melhor das caras... Aquilo a deixou preocupada. Não sabia o que pensar de Hera, mas tinha certeza que se necessário, a deusa do casamento e do ciúmes a ajudaria à colocar juízo na cabeça das três deusas casadas.

Ao encerrar a música, todos a aplaudiram. E quem estava sentado, ficou de pé para tal ato. Sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver Fenrir entre tais pessoas, sorrindo como nunca o tinha visto sorir. Desceu do palco e foi até a mesa, enquanto o cantor da banda começava a cantar mais uma música romântica.

Fenrir: Cada hora me surpreendo mais, Lohoama... Você tem uma linda voz! – falou sorrindo à Flautista, que limitou-se à sorrir. Estava sem palavras. – Hã, gostaria de dançar comigo, Lô? – perguntou um pouco sem graça, oferencendo o braço para Lohoama, que completamente muda, o segura.

Os dois vão até o meio da "pista de dança", Lohoama passa os braços pelo pescoço do Guerreiro Deus e apoia a cabeça no ombro de Fenrir. O rapaz passa os braços pela cintura de lohoama, um pouco sem jeito, nunca tinha dançado, ainda mais com uma garota.

_**Hearts call**_

**(Corações chamam)**

_**  
Hearts fall**_

**Corações caem)**

_**  
Swallowed in the rain**_

**Engolidos pela chuva)******

_**Who knows**_

**(Quem sabe)**

_**  
Life grows**_

**A vida floresce)  
**_**  
Hollow and so vain**_

**Vã e tão fútil?)******

_**Wandering in the winter light**_

**(Vagando na luz de inverno,)**

_**  
The wicked and the sane**_

**Os perversos e os sensatos,)  
**_**  
Bear witness to salvation**_

**Provam que há salvação)**

_**  
And life starts over again**_

**E a vida recomeça mais uma vez.)******

_**Now the clear sky is all around you**_

**(Agora o céu claro está a toda sua volta)**

_**  
Aah aah**_

**(Aah aah)**

_**  
Love's shadow will surround you**_

**(A sombra do amor o envolverá)**

_**  
All through the night**_

**Por toda a noite)**_**  
**_**  
**_**Star glowing in the twilight**_

**(Estrela a brilhar no crepúsculo)**

_**  
Tell me true**_

**Diga-me verdadeiros)**

_**  
Hope whispers and I will follow**_

**Sussurros de esperança e eu os seguirei)**

_**  
Till you love me too**_

**Até que você me ame também)******

_**Ah ah ah**_

**(Ah ah ah)******

_**Now the clear sky is all around you**_

**(Agora o céu claro está a toda sua volta)  
**_**  
Aah aah**_

**(Aah aah)**

_**  
Love's shadow will surround you**_

**(A sombra do amor o envolverá)**

_**  
All through the night**_

**Por toda a noite)******

_**Star glowing in the twilight**_

**(Estrela a brilhar no crepúsculo)**

_**  
Tell me true**_

**Diga-me verdadeiros)**

_**  
Hope whispers and I will follow**_

**Sussurros de esperança e eu os seguirei)**

_**  
Till you love me too**_

**Até que você me ame também)******

_**Ah ah ah**_

**(Ah ah ah...)**

Fenrir, ouvindo àquela música e com Lohoama entre seus braços, dançando suavemente, achara que uma parte combinava com ele... Afinal, lá no fundo, sabia que estava descobrindo um sentimento há muito esquecido por seu coração...

Quando a música terminou os dois foram até a mesa. Durante a dança, Putifar e Detrich perceberam certos olhares que os dois trocaram, e estavam felizes por sua mestra. Ela merecia a felicidade, mas também repararam numa certa deusa, um pouco mais distante, com uma cara que não era das melhores...

Gaia (bufando de raiva): Eu não acredito que aqueles dois estão dançando tão felizes! – falava com ódio no olhar, na direção de Lohoama e Fenrir.

Skadi: Calma, Gaia! Mas o que você esperava, botando a Lô pra cantar?! – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente, fazendo um certo sinal para Brünnhilde, que afirmou e ficou atenta aos movimentos da deusa. Era a única Valquíria presente, as demais tinham voltado para o palácio de Freya (N/A: A deusa nórdica, não a irmã da Hilda. Aliás, sabiam que o nome da Hilda veio do nome da valquíria Brünnhilde?). A pedido de Skadi, A Correspondente de Batalha (N/A: Segundo minhas fontes, o nome de Brünnhilde significa isso) ficara, sob o pretexto de garantir a segurança da deusa.

A deusa primordial bufou de raiva e sossegou, bebendo uísque.

Husam e Nefertite sentaram-se à mesa, junto com Fenrir, Lohoama, Bado, Reira, Shido e Hana. A Flautista mandou os alunos de volta ao alojamento

Nefertite: Deixa a gente ficar mais um pouco, mestra! – implorava a Lohoama, que não cedeu e os quatro tiveram que voltar. O fizeram resmungando.

Lohoama: E se resmungarem, ficam sem comida amanhã! – falou e eles calaram-se.

Fenrir observou a Flautista. Parecia diferente depois da dança... Mais feliz. O olhar não exibia mais a amargura que outrora ele percebera.

A banda cantou a última música e os poucos que ainda estavam ali se recolheram.

Reira: Então, tá combinado, Lô! Amanhã, nós seis vamos almoçar lá no Cairo! – falou dando uma tragada no cigarro, partindo do local acompanhada dos gêmeos de Zeta e de Hana.

Fenrir e Lohoama ainda ficaram lá um tempo, observando o céu estrelado.

Fenrir: O céu daqui é muito bonito, Lô... – disse observando as constelações possíveis de se ver.

Lohoama: Tem razão... – falou sorrindo, levantando-se. – Vem comigo, hoje é domingo e já deve ser quase meia-noite... É dia de racha na avenida central do Cairo... – falou com um sorriso maroto. Fenrir apenas a seguiu.

**Músicas:**

**Não falei a do capítulo 2, mas é Harem – Sarah Brightmam**

**As desse capítulo:**

**1ª: Who Wants To Live Forever? – Queen**

**2ª: Winter Light – Sarah Brightmam**


	6. Fogo Paixão Racha!

Krika, foi mal se te deixei na expectativa

Krika, foi mal se te deixei na expectativa! Eu tinha outros planos! Aqui está a continuação!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, e apesar de não ganhar um tostão sequer com meus originais, ai de quem usá-los sem permissão!**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo 5 (ou será 6? O.ô):**

**Fogo... Racha... Paixão!**

Lohoama e Fenrir andaram pela floresta e logo chegaram à entrada do Santuário, com suas enorme portas guardadas por um homem muito alto, um gigante, provavelmente, usando um tipo de roupa de pastor.

Fenrir: Ele não estava aqui ontem, Lô... – falou preocupado e um pouco assustado com o tamanho do homem.

Lohoama (sussurrando): Ele é um gigante, reencarnação de Gerion, o gigante de três corpos que apascentava seu rebanho numa ilha. Foi morto por Héracles (N/A: mais conhecido por Hércules. Hércules é colocado como o grego, mas é romano. O certo no grego é Héracles) e agora reencarnou. Gaia o coloca para vigiar a entrada do Santuário sempre que faz uma de suas festas e durante a madrugada. Quando não está vigiando a entrada, fica de olho nos aspirantes à Flautistas, já que estes não são anjos em pessoa... – falou um pouco marota, sacando sua flauta.

Fenrir: Vai hipnotizá-lo? – perguntou olhando-a atentamente.

Lohoama: Não, vou fazê-lo dormir. Se apenas hipnotizá-lo, ele vai se lembrar de nos ter visto saindo do Santuário.

Fenrir: Mas afinal, por que ele não pode saber disso? – falou preocupado.

Lohoama: Racha é uma coisa fora da lei, e Gaia não pode saber que eu participo de rachas, o castigo dela é terrível... – falou de forma cômica, avançando na direção de Gerion, tocando sua flauta.

O gigante começou a sentir seus olhos pesarem, seu corpo amolecer, até que cruzou os braços e as pernas, ajeitou-se apoiando as costas na parede ao lado das portas de saída do Santuário e adormeceu. A flautista deu um sorriso de vitória e fez sinal para Fenrir aproximar-se.

Fenrir: Incrível o seu poder com a música... – falou um pouco amedrontado com o poder de Lohoama. – Espero nunca ter que te enfrentar numa batalha de cosmo. – disse andando ao lado de Lohoama. Ao saírem das dependências do Santuário, o mesmo Jipe estava à frente das portas do local.

Lohoama: Nunca vai me enfrentar numa batalha, ainda mais de Cosmo. Gaia não costuma declarar Guerra Santa contra algum deus, não importa qual. E o inverso raramente acontece. Nós, Flautistas, somos mais uma garantia, com exceção das Flautistas de minha categoria. – disse tomando lugar ao volante, enquanto Fenrir sentava ao seu lado.

Fenrir: Sua categoria? – perguntou não entendendo bem o que Lohoama disse.

Lohoama: A elite de Gaia, as Flautistas Continentais. Representamos os todos continentes, incluindo o Ártico e Antártico. Somos sete ao todo. Eu represento a Europa. – falou arrependendo-se do que havia dito.

Fenrir: E o que vocês fazem além de serem uma garantia? – perguntou impedindo-a de acelerar o jipe.

Lohoama soltou o volante e respirou fundo. Explicar sua função como Flautista Continental era complicado.

Lohoama: Sempre que Athena entra numa Guerra Santa (N/A: Ou seja, a todo o momento u.u'''), nós temos que agir. Athena é a guardiã da Terra e somente ela pode fazê-lo. Se Athena perder e esse controle mudar de mãos, a humanidade vai sofrer e muito. Por isso, Gaia está sempre ao lado da bisneta, assim como Niké. Se Athena perder, as Flautistas Continentais tem que destruir um determinado monumento localizado em algum local do continente que representam. Quando Athena se tornou a guardiã da Terra, esse monumentos eram apenas coisas construídas pela humanidade, mas escolhidos à dedo por Gaia, se tornaram o centro da vida, animal e vegetal, do continente em que estão localizados. Se um for destruído, toda a vida no continente acaba e Gaia perde um sétimo de seu cosmo, que é gigantesco. Se todos forem destruídos, Gaia morrerá e a Terra se tornará um imenso nada. – terminou a narração observando o deserto à sua frente. O rapaz não sabia o que dizer. Aquela revelação caiu como uma bomba para ele. Imaginar que, se Athena tivesse morrido em Asgard, tudo deixaria de existir, o fez arrepender-se de ter entrado no caminho de Shiryu.

A Flautista abriu um sorriso e acelerou o jipe loucamente.

Lohoama: Mas não se preocupe, Fenrir! Athena jamais perderá, pois tem Niké ao seu lado! E ocasionalmente, Hécata e Circe mechem no tapete das Moiras para que Athena vença! – falou com um enorme sorriso, enquanto o carro corria pelo deserto numa velocidade de dar medo, já que Fenrir segurava fortemente na porta.

Fenrir sorriu para Lohoama. Viu bem que a atenção dela estava dividida entre observar o céu e olhar a estrada.

Fenrir: Tudo bem, Lô? – indagou, passando a olhar o céu.

Lohoama: Tem alguma coisa errada, Fenrir... A tarde, era para ter chovido, você deve se lembrar quando falei para os meus alunos que era para eles se prepararem para ajudarem no plantio com a cheia do Nilo. Mas não choveu! Eu nunca me enganei com isso, Fenrir... O clima era de chuva, eu vi nuvens carregadas se aproximarem vindas do Leste e o vento não mudaria de direção! Zéfiro (N/A: O deus que representa o Vento Oeste) sabe que estamos começando a ficar com escassez de alimentos, mesmo com Gaia presente, e não daria lugar à Eurus (N/A: Deus que representa o Vento Leste) para que ele levasse as nuvens de volta ao Leste! – exclamou claramente preocupada, ficando séria e voltando o rosto para Fenrir.

Fenrir pensou um pouco. Realmente, era estranho. Lembrava bem que Lohoama tinha dito que ia chover, e não chovera. E, se eles estavam começando a ficar com escassez de alimentos no Santuário e, possivelmente no Cairo e demais cidades ao longo do Nilo, a situação era ainda mais alarmante.

Chegaram rápido ao Cairo. Diferente do dia anterior, a cidade estava deserta, praticamente. Os estabelecimentos já estavam fechados e as pessoas já dormiam. O jipe correu pelas ruas até chegar numa garagem, Lohoama pegou um controle e apertou um botão, avançando em direção ao portão que abria. Estacionou o jipe ao lado de um McLaren azul-marinho todo equipado com nitroglicerina e outros tipos.

Lohoama: Vambora, Fenrir! Se eu não me apressar, perco a corrida de hoje! – disse saindo do carro e se colocando no volante do McLaren e Fenrir sentava ao seu lado. Deu a ré, fechou o portão e girou habilmente o carro 90° para então acelerar e dirigir de forma rápida pelas ruas do Cairo. Embaixo do carro, uma luz azul acendeu quando ela ligou o carro e acelerou.

As ruas desertas deixavam o caminho livre para o McLaren passar e correr até a Avenida Central. De forma rápida, Lohoama girou o volante e estacionou o carro entre outros dois carros, uma Ferrari e um desconhecido (N/A: Preguiça de consultar o meu pai pra saber o nome de outros carros bons de corrida além do McLaren e Ferrari... u.u''') na Avenida Central. Nas calçadas, vários hotéis, de grande e pequeno porte, lojas e restaurantes, já fechados. Os dois desceram do carro e um homem de cabelos negros até os ombros e olhos castanhos, usando uma roupa no estilo metaleiro veio até eles.

Lohoama: Fala aí, Adio! O povo já chegou?! – falou cumprimentando o homem.

Adio: Já, Lô! Tamos (N/A: Analfabeto ù.ú) só esperando você chegar! Não tem racha se a vencedora por dez vezes consecutivas não está presente para humilhar os iniciantes! – falou de forma marota, olhando atravessado para Fenrir. – Quem é o guri aí? Iniciante? – falou indo em direção de Fenrir, que estava apoiado no carro com os braços cruzados.

Lohoama: Ele é o Fenrir um amigo que veio lá da Noruega! – falou rapidamente, dizendo o primeiro país europeu e frio que lhe passou pela cabeça. Fenrir fez menção de falar algo, mas como a Flautista se encontrava mais atrás de Adio, fez sinal para ele ficar quieto, e assim o fez.

Adio: Ele não tem cara de norueguês não, Lô! – disse virando-se para a moça, com certa desconfiança na voz.

Lohoama: Você nunca viu um norueguês, Adio... Deixa o Fenrir e vai ver como estão as apostas, tenho que verificar se tá tudo ok com meu McLaren! – falou quase empurrando o homem para longe, levantando o capô do carro. O Guerreiro Deus se colocou ao seu lado, pra ver se aprendia algo sobre carros (N/A: Ele viveu a vida inteira na floresta, já tinha visto carros, mas nunca mexido num. É obvio que ele não entende nada sobre motores).

Adio saiu, olhando desconfiado para Fenrir, indo para a outra calçada, do outro lado da avenida, onde estava a maioria dos espectadores da racha. Outros homens vestido no mesmo estilo de Adio recolhiam muito dinheiro e anotavam nomes e quantias em alguns papéis.

Lohoama: Hoje eu não vou ganhar... – sussurrou verificando se havia nitroglicerina o suficiente, certificando se os tubos de conexão estavam bem encaixados (N/A: Ok, eu não entendo de carros, eu admito. O que sei provém de Velozes e Furiosos e o monte de vezes que ouço meu pai reclamando de alguma coisa no carro, mas, tipo, totalmente alienada e não sabendo o que se passa... û.û), enfim, se não havia coisas fora do lugar.

Fenrir: Por que não? Não gosta de ganhar? – perguntou não entendendo. Se ela vencera por dez vezes consecutivas, por que não ganharia a racha de número onze.

Lohoama: Tá vendo aquela mulher de cabelos loiros com as pontas mais escuras, usando óculos escuros? – falou indicando para Fenrir olhar discretamente por cima de seus ombros.

Fenrir: Sim, tô vendo. O que é que tem? – perguntou não sabendo aonde ela queria chegar.

Lohoama: É da polícia, tá esperando darem o sinal de que a racha vai começar pra atacarem e prenderem o povo. Alguém abriu o bico e contou onde que era a corrida de hoje. – falou a última frase com raiva. – Odeio traidores. – constatou fechando o capô.

Fenrir ainda observou um pouco a mulher. Não lhe parecia suspeita nem nada, mas confiava no julgamento de Lohoama.

Os carros começaram a ser preparados para a racha. Dos vinte e poucos carros presentes, apenas dez iam correr. A primeira dupla, Lohoama e alguma outra mulher, se prepararam para correr.

Lohoama: Fenrir, não se misture ao povo que vai assistir a racha. Quando eu der o sinal, você vai correr e entrar no carro.

Fenrir: Porque a polícia vai atacar, acertei? – perguntou apenas para ter certeza.

Lohoama: Sim. Vou colocar o braço pra fora e erguer a mão em sinal positivo. Esse é o sinal. (N/A: Admito, sinal meio besta... u.u) – falou entrando no carro. Pelo retrovisor, viu a mulher ligando o celular e discando um número. Olhou o resto da rua pelo espelho e verificou de onde os carros e demais policiais iam sair. Suas habilidades analíticas surpreendiam. Parecia ter sido treinada pelo deus Urano.

Uma mulher foi para frente, ficando entre os carros e ergueu os braços. Os espectadores se afastaram um pouco para não engolir poeira e nem fumaça. Os carros se prepararam para acelerar. Um tiro foi ouvido e a mulher abaixou-se completamente. Lohoama deu o sinal e Fenrir correu, entrando no carro, enquanto o outro acelerava e começava a correr, ao mesmo tempo em que vários carros policiais e vários oficiais da polícia apareciam e um bando de pessoas começava a correr para os carros.

O McLaren acelerou e cantou pneu, virando à esquerda, escondido pelas pessoas que corriam desesperadas. Lohoama acelerou o carro rapidamente, rindo enquanto Fenrir se segurava nas curvas para não voar por dentro do carro, já que não tivera tempo de colocar o cinto de segurança.

Logo chegaram a garagem onde o jipe estava estacionado, virando o volante com certa violência e abrindo o portão, Lohoama estacionou o carro. Só que, o carro virou com tanta violência e velocidade para a direita, que o Guerreiro Deus não teve tempo de se segurar, e voou, literalmente, de encontro a Lohoama, que havia se virado para ver se o rapaz estava bem, bem no exato momento em quê o rosto de Fenrir ia de encontro ao rosto dela, colando os lábios dele nos dela (N/A: Cara, que beijo mais forçado! X.X).

Ele sentia que o sangue fervia e corria mais rápido em sua veias, estavam com os corpos praticamente colados. Ela sentia sua face aquecer-se de vergonha e avermelhar-se loucamente até a raiz dos cabelos. O beijo, que começara tímido e queria parar, acabou aprofundando-se, tornando-se um beijo mais sedutor e carregado de volúpia. O rapaz levou as mãos ao pescoço da moça, que fechou os olhos e controlou sua respiração para que o rosto volta-se ao normal.

Fenrir desceu a mão para a cintura da Flautista, totalmente fora de si. Estava simplesmente tomado pelas emoções e sensações que o beijo lhe causara. Lohoama levou uma das mãos para a camisa do rapaz, puxando-a até que conseguisse tocar a pele da cintura do Guerreiro. Fenrir, ao sentir o toque de Lohoama, sentiu arrepiar-se na nuca e ao longo da coluna, e, como se o toque lhe fizesse acordar de um sonho, de forma rápida e precipitada, afastou-se da moça, interrompendo o beijo de forma violenta.

Fenrir: Des... Desculpa-me, Lô! Não sei o que deu em mim! – falou apressado, com medo do que Lohoama poderia pensar dele. Arrumou a camisa e tentou controlar seu coração, que insistia em continuar a bater violentamente.

Lohoama: Tudo bem. A culpa foi minha de dirigir tão irresponsavelmente! – falou apressadamente, saindo do McLaren e indo para o jipe. Fenrir a seguiu.

Os dois seguiram a maior parte do caminho de volta ao Santuário em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dizer algo depois do ocorrido. Lohoama não sabia o que fazer. Sentira que o beijo era verdadeiro, tinha certeza disso, mas fora tão forçado o início do beijo, que tinha medo que aquilo não tivesse mais chances de acontecer.

Fenrir não sabia o que pensar de si mesmo. Mentalmente, xingava-se de estúpido, idiota, entre outros, mais pesados ou não. Lohoama devia achá-lo um aproveitador por ter tornado o que antes era um beijo acidental um beijo cheio de significados. Queria enterrar a cabeça num buraco de tanta raiva que sentia de si mesmo.

Chegaram rápido ao Santuário. Entraram silenciosamente, mas Gerion não estava adormecido ao lado dos portões, estava de pé, muito bem acordado, ao lado de Gaia, Ísis e Neftis.

Lohoama: Essa não... – murmurou, vendo o olhar assassino que Gaia lhe dirigia.

Gaia: Lohoama, tem idéia de como me deixou preocupada?! Não só você, como o Fenrir também! – gritou irritada, e irritou-se mais ainda ao ver que a imortalidade de Lohoama fraquejava, como Neftis havia lhe relatado. Isso não podia acontecer. Não podia perder sua melhor Flautista e a Epigéia (N/A: Ninfas da terra, decidi chamar as armaduras dos protetores de Gaia assim) Européia de Garça não podia ficar sem alguém para usá-la. – Venha comigo, Lohoama! – falou controlando sua raiva. Gaia sempre fora uma deusa estourada. E essa raiva descontrolada levara a castração de Urano, ao destronamento de Cronos e à rebelião contra Zeus, que, por sorte, não funcionara.

Fenrir olhou para a deusa à sua frente. Não parecia a deusa com quem falara depois que acordara. Parecia um demônio encarnado. Olhou para Lohoama, que tinha um olhar confiante. E, seria apenas sua impressão, mas por alguns segundos, poderia jurar, novamente, que as pupilas dos olhos dela eram normais. A moça virou-se para ele.

Lohoama: Consegue voltar pra minha casa sozinho? – perguntou observando-o atentamente, estudando as reações do jovem.

Fenrir: Acho que sim... – respondeu sem entender.

A Flautista foi na direção de Gaia. Antes de as duas sumirem por entre as árvores, Lohoama ainda lançou um último olhar para Fenrir, um olhar que, sem saber por que, doeu no rapaz. Era um olhar desolado. Ao constatar que Neftis e Ísis seguiram Gaia, o Guerreiro Deus seguiu pela floresta, pelo caminho que acreditava ser o da casa de Lohoama. E não é que ele acertou?!


	7. For You

Krika, sério que achou o beijo dos dois fofo

Krika, sério que achou o beijo dos dois fofo? Eu achei tão forçado... Mas tudo bem, eu sou puxa-saco dos Guerreiros Deuses mesmo!

Baile na Mansão Heinstein e Aniversário de Hilda já foram atualizadas! Quando aparece lá?

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas quanto aos meus originais, dêem os devidos créditos e me passem a fanfic que fica tudo ok!**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo perdi a conta:**

**For You**

Hana caminhava pela floresta, e sem saber por que, tinha a impressão de estar sendo observada. As árvores pareciam olhá-la, em meio às folhagens, galhos e ramos, tinha a impressão de ver cabelos espalhados, com fios finos e que brilhavam com a luz da lua. Junto ao tronco, e camuflado neste, um corpo feminino. Algumas flores pareciam olhos que a observavam incessantemente. Era tão assombrosa, essa sensação de estar sendo vigiada por alguma criatura superior! Virou numa árvore olhando para os lados, não para frente, e apenas reparou que Shido estava ali ao trombar com o mesmo. Afastou-se, muito vermelha.

Hana: Ah! Desculpe-me, Shido! Não vi você aí! – apressou-se em falar, gesticulando com as mãos freneticamente.

Shido: Tudo bem, acidentes acontecem! – falou com um sorriso gentil – A Reira me pediu pra vir atrás de você, já que estava demorando pra voltar. – falou um pouco sério, oferecendo o braço para Hana segurar.

Hana sentiu a face avermelhar-se mais, até a raiz dos cabelos, ao ser fitada nos olhos. Não conseguia encarar o olhar dele e desviou o rosto, segurando no braço dele.

Hana: Reira se preocupa demais comigo! – falou fazendo ar de inteligente. Era uma verdade o que acabara de dizer. Reira cumpria o papel de irmão mais velha bem até demais para o gosto da jovem. Shido apenas deu um discreto sorriso.

Shido: Ela está apenas cumprindo o papel de irmã mais velha. – falou com uma cara como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia que existia.

Hana: Mas eu sou uma Flautista Continental! Sei me cuidar muito bem! – falou fazendo ar de ofendida, mas ao mesmo tempo, inocente.

Shido: Ela sabe disso, eu sei disso, você sabe disso, mas gostamos de te tratar como se fosse uma adolescente mimada que é facilmente alvo de ladrões e tarados sexuais. – falou em tom de brincadeira. Hana deu um tapa leve no braço do Guerreiro Deus que se encolheu um pouco fingindo estar com medo.

Hana: Ei! Eu não sou uma adolescente mimada! – disse parecendo brava, soltando o braço de Shido, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

Shido: Não é mimada e nem orgulhosa, mas é uma adolescente muito linda... – disse num sussurro com um discreto sorriso nos lábios. – Vamos, ou a Reira pessoalmente vem atrás de você! – falou, puxando-a pelo braço.

Quando os dois já estavam distantes, de uma paineira foi possível distinguir uma silhueta feminina "saltar" do tronco suavemente, com cabelos cacheados até os calcanhares, num tom de violeta muito escuro, olhos num negro como uma noite sem estrelas, pele branca, com um leve amorenado de árvore. Estava nua, e as formas do corpo eram suaves, era alta, e os cabelos caiam pelos ombros e pela frente do corpo, contrastando com o rosto circular e queixo pontudo e arredondado e com o corpo de forma harmoniosa. Os lábios eram carnudos e de um vermelho sangue. Era jovem, aparentemente.

Jovem: Quem ele pensa que é para se meter com uma Hamadríade, ou melhor, com a minha irmã caçula Hana?! – falou irritada, demonstrando o quanto possessiva era em relação a Hana.

De um pinheiro, "saltou" da cintura para cima uma silhueta feminina. Tinha os cabelos longos e encaracolados, unidos a árvore e partindo dos galhos, de um tom castanho-árvore escuro, os olhos eram profundos e mantinham uma aparência sábia, num tom de verde-folha muito claro, quase branco, a pele também de um branco com um leve amorenado de árvore, . Os seios estavam nus, e algumas poucas mexas do cabelo encaracolado caiam por cima de forma a dar-lhe uma aparência sensual. Os lábios finos e rosados davam um ar inteligente. Também tinha a aparência jovem.

Jovem: Acaiah! Deixe Hana viver a vida de humana que leva! – falou em tom de aviso a de cabelos cacheados.

Acaiah: Mas, Acidália! Ela é uma Hamadríade! Devia viver conosco, não como uma Flautista! – falou de forma irritada.

Acidália: Ela foi criada entre os humanos e Flautistas, Acaiah! Deve continuar a viver com eles. – falou de forma ríspida e irritada.

Acaiah: Humanos são criaturas desprezíveis, Acidália. Hana é minha irmã mais nova, se eu não respeitasse Reira, ela teria voltado para a floresta na noite em que Reira a levou! Mas aquele Guerreiro Deus eu não vou aturar! – falou de forma possessiva, fazendo menção de correr até os dois, porém uma mão a segurou.

Uma hamadríade que saltara de um ipê de flores amarelas a segurava. Tinha os cabelos no final da panturrilha e ondulados de forma forte e marcante, louro-ouro, com várias flores decorando-o, os olhos serenos eram de um azul marcante, lembrando um lago de águas revoltas, a pele num tom branco amorenado árvore bem claro. Os cabelos caiam pelo corpo de forma harmoniosa. As curvas harmônicas e suaves davam-na sensualidade reforçada. Os lábios carnudos e vermelhos davam-lhe uma aparência selvagem e marcante.

Acaiah: Danae, não vai me impedir! – falou cerrando os dentes.

Danae: Não vou impedi-la, mas pare e pense: se Hana foi criada entre humanos e tornou-se uma flautista, então esses eram os desejos das Moiras. Eu também gostaria de ir contra esse destino que foi traçado, mas não podemos. Assim como você, não quero que o coração de Hana fique ferido quando Shido voltar para Asgard, mas somos apenas ninfas que nascem e morrem com as árvores. Não temos poder para ir contra as Deusas do Destino. Nossos cosmos se equiparam ao de semideuses, mas nossos destinos não são ir contra as Moiras. E não podemos interromper a felicidade de Hana para trazê-la a um meio cujo qual ela não pertence por ter crescido longe dele. Isso só feriria o inocente e frágil coração dela mais ainda, Acaiah. – falou sabiamente. Percebendo que a ninfa amolecera os músculos e não fugiria, soltou-a.

Acaiah: Tem razão, Danae... Somos apenas ninfas, não podemos ir contra as Moiras... – disse tristemente, dirigindo-se para sua árvore, incorporando o corpo ao tronco da árvore e os cabelos aos galhos, ramos e folhas.

Danae fitou Acidália, que a olhou tristemente.

Acidália: Não de engane, Danae... Acaiah ainda não desistiu e nem vai desistir... – falou, incorporando o tronco do corpo à árvore e os cabelos aos galhos, ramos e folhas.

Danae: Eu sei. – falou preocupada. Saltou para sua árvore e a floresta mergulhou num profundo, inquietante e incômodo silêncio. Nem mesmo as corujas piavam, os animais noturnos andavam ou caçavam ou casais apaixonados caminhavam.

Hana e Shido, ao invés de irem direto para a casa da jovem, pareciam duas crianças brincando de pega-pega, já que Hana se soltara da mão de Shido e começara a correr pela floresta, induzindo o rapaz a correr atrás dela.

Hana: Vamos ver se você me pega! – falou risonha, correndo para trás de uma árvore, e antes que o Guerreiro Deus chegasse onde ela estava, saltou para os galhos da árvore, escondendo-se nas folhagens habilmente.

Shido olhara para todas as direções, mas absolutamente nada indicava a presença de Hana naquele lugar. Ouviu um grito vindo do alto, e antes que pudesse reagir, Hana caíra em suas costas e o enlaçara pelo pescoço num abraço terno e inocente.

Hana: Peguei você! – falou com voz de criança, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Shido: É pegou... – falou, segurando as pernas dela, forçando-a a ficar nas suas costas, já que ela tencionava descer para terra firme, e o rapaz começou a rodar, enquanto Hana ria e soltava leves gritos. – E agora eu te peguei! – falou também rindo.

Parou de girar e, admitia, estava meio zonzo e seus passos não estavam completamente coordenados, pois trocava os pés, e somado ao fato de Hana ainda estar em suas costas, quase foi ao chão, mas a Flautista saltou de suas costas a tempo de segurá-lo – ou pelo menos tentar...

Hana não viu muita coisa, nem se lembrava de muitos detalhes da cena que se seguiu ao tentar segurar Shido, de tão rápido que a cena se sucedera. Apenas sabia que saltara das costas do Guerreiro Deus e fora para frente dele, no intento de impedir a queda deste, e apesar de não parecer, também estava zonza, então assim que o corpo do rapaz encontrou as mãos da jovem, os dois foram parar no chão. A Flautista estava muito vermelha, até a raiz dos cabelos, assim como Shido, que caíra em cima dela.

Shido: Des... Desculpe-me, Hana! – falou apressado, com a voz tremida. Como pudera ser tão idiota a ponto de tentar andar estando zonzo ao invés de escorar numa árvore e esperar seu senso de equilíbrio voltar ao normal?!

Hana sequer conseguia articular alguma palavra, de tão surpresa que estava, fora o cheiro de pinheiro inebriante de Shido, que insistia em invadir-lhe as narinas e atordoar seus sentidos (N/A: Ok, admito, sou campeã em puxa-saquismo dos Guerreiros Deuses... u.u''''').

Uma leve brisa atingiu a floresta, balançando lentamente as folhas das árvores que pareciam sussurrar mensagens umas as outras. Num ponto não muito distante da floresta, uma Hamadríade saltou de sua paineira e começou a andar raivosa, enquanto duas outras Hamadríades, que haviam saltado de um pinheiro e de um ipê, corriam atrás da mesma, no intuito de tentar deter Acaiah.

Acidália: Acaiah acalme-se! Não se precipite! – gritou, tentando inutilmente aplacar a fúria da Hamadríade de uma paineira, enquanto várias outras Hamadríades expunham da cintura para cima em suas árvores para observar melhor o que se sucedia. Depois de sair completamente de sua árvore, era possível ver que Acidália tinha os cabelos encaracolados até os joelhos, que iam e forma sensual pelas costas e pela frente do corpo de curvas sensuais e delicadas.

Acaiah: Fica quieta, Acidália! Não vou deixar minha irmã mais nova nos braços de um humano! – falou com clara raiva, praticamente correndo na direção falada pelas demais hamadríades.

Danae: Acaiah! O que pensa que está fazendo?! Não podemos nos revelar a humanos! Ainda mais se tratando de um homem, e se olhar bem à forma como estamos... Bem, ele agiria conosco da forma que você não quer que ele aja com a Hana! – falou parando de andar, colocando as mãos na cintura de forma decidida. Acaiah parou de andar ao ouvir Dane falar. Parecia irritada demais.

Acaiah: Por que me lembrou disso, Danae? – falou e era possível ver seu constrangimento na coloração de sua pele clara com leve amorenado de árvore. Danae não conseguiu disfarçar um risinho de vitória por conseguir pará-la.

Danae: Vem, vamos observar o que vai acontecer! – disse, fazendo sinal para as outras duas ninfas seguirem-na. Cada uma subiu numa árvore e esconderam-se nas folhagens de forma camuflada. De onde estavam, podiam ver Shido e Hana.

Fenrir estava deitado na cama de Lohoama, olhando num ponto fixo do teto. A cama tinha o cheiro de Lohoama impregnado, o perfume de uma rosa branca, um cheiro que, sem saber por que, o agradava e o deixava calmo. Sentia aquele perfume invadir suas narinas e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo perfume que o embalara para algum sonho.

Guingu estava deitado na sala, "montando guarda" como se poderia dizer. Um ruído vindo do lado de fora fez o lobo entrar em alerta e ir até o quarto, acordar Fenrir. O Guerreiro Deus assustou-se ao ser acordado, mas como se recompôs logo, foi para fora, ver se tinha algo. Assustou-se tremendamente com que viu.

Lohoama andava na direção da casa, escorada nas árvores. Percebia-se que tinha dificuldade em andar e até mesmo em respirar. O rosto estava sujo de terra e a saia tinha manchas de terra e de algo que ele não identificou, com alguns rasgos na barra. Correu na direção da Flautista e amparou-a quando esta estava indo de encontro ao chão. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas via que os cabelos, tão macios e sedosos, de uma aparência perfeita, estavam embaraçados, com fios quebrados (N/A: O meu terror: Fios quebrados! xD) e sujo de um líquido muito vermelho já seco. Tomou-a nos braços, percebendo que adormecera. Levou-a para dentro e deitou-a cuidadosamente na cama.

Foi até a cozinha, pegar água para limpar o rosto e os cabelos da jovem. Nesse meio tempo, uma mulher com cabelos nos calcanhares, lisos e de um negro azulado muito bonito e brilhante, presos numa trança que fazia um meio coque no alto da cabeça, caindo pelas costas até os joelhos, os olhos de aparência sábia e altiva, num tom de azul muito límpido, a pele clara, lábios carnudos e azulados, usando uma longa túnica de cetim azul-mar, com um cinto de seda negro com finos fios de ouro, percebia-se que as curvas do corpo eram delicadas por baixo do tecido semitransparente; entrou pela janela silenciosamente e parou ao lado da cama de Lohoama.

Mulher: Acorde logo... Não o deixe esperando, Lô. Vocês dois merecem a felicidade, e muito. – disse, colocando uma mão sobre o colo da Flautista. Por um segundo, uma tênue e quase inexistente luz branca envolveu sua mão e penetrou pelo corpete da jovem. – Não posso fazer mais do que isso por você, infelizmente... Meus poderes curativos estão muito limitados por causa do cosmo de Gaia. Agora descanse, minha menina. – sussurrou com voz doce, depositando um carinhoso e amável beijo na testa da jovem, apressando-se para a janela em seguida. No momento em que pulou a janela, Fenrir entrou pela porta do quarto. A mulher espiou com cuidado pela janela o Guerreiro Deus molhar um pano e com cuidado limpar o rosto da Flautista. Sorriu intimamente. Apesar de Lohoama não ser sua filha de sangue, treinara-a quando chegara no Santuário e a considerava a filha que nunca tivera.


	8. Gloomy Sunday

Sério que na sua opinião o Shido é um dos Guerreiros Deuses mais lindos

Sério que na sua opinião o Shido é um dos Guerreiros Deuses mais lindos? O.ô Será que só eu presto atenção no Fenrir neste mundo? T.T Ah, sua fic de aniversário tá prontinha, prontinha! É só esperar pacientemente o dia 7 de Junho! xD

Yago: Que milagre! Ô.Ô

Tenshi:Concordo. Ô.Ô E assim que esse capítulo for ao ar, vou colocar mais um de Baile e Aniversário, Ok?

Mais uma coisa pititica: Você já leu (ou começou a ler) as outras fanfics da série da Flautista e da Ísis? Ah, sim, 18 de Junho é meu niver de 14 aninhus, quero pelo menos um "Parabéns" – nem que seja atrasado n.n'''''' .

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e companhia não me pertence, quando aos originais, dêem os devidos créditos e me passem o nome da fanfic pra eu ler e tá tudo acertado xP.**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Gloomy Sunday**

Reira olhava pela janela da sala impaciente. Em cima da mesa de centro, um cinzeiro jazia com várias pontas de cigarros, outro era apagado e mais um aceso pelas mãos da nervosa Flautista. Hana e Shido já estavam demorando demais para seu gosto, e já ameaçava pegar sua capa e sair atrás dos dois, quando sentiu dois braços envolverem sua cintura. Uma das mãos de Bado subiu e arrancou o cigarro dos lábios da Flautista, apagando-o e deixando-o jazer no cinzeiro.

Reira: Ei! Eu ainda não terminei com esse! – protestou tentando inutilmente livrar-se dos braços do Guerreiro Deus, que se estreitaram mais em torno de sua cintura.

Bado: Quero que você pare de fumar. – falou apoiando o queixo no ombro de Reira, observando as árvores pela janela.

Reira não escondeu a surpresa que a declaração do rapaz lhe causou. Parar de fumar? Tinha vinte e um anos, fumava desde os dezessete e nunca passara em sua cabeça parar de fumar.

Reira: Me dê um bom motivo. – disse virando-se para o Guerreiro Deus, sem que este lhe soltasse a cintura.

Bado: Primeiro, não quero que daqui alguns anos, você, eu, nem ninguém, tenha câncer de pulmão por causa do seu cigarro, segundo, seu beijo fica mais saboroso de manhã, quando ainda não acendeu os cigarros. – falou roubando um ardente beijo dos lábios da Flautista, que o envolveu pelo pescoço com os braços e o trouxe mais para perto.

Reira: Eu me rendo, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda. – falou sorrindo e beijando Bado enquanto o empurrava até o porta de onde era o seu quarto.

Bado: Te ajudar? Como? – perguntou passando a beijar a curva do pescoço da jovem mulher.

Reira: Me deixando ocupada o suficiente para não pensar em cigarro. – sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso e tom safado na voz, abrindo a porta do quarto. Bado levantou o olhar igualmente malicioso, entrando no quarto que estava com as luzes apagadas.

O sol de Hélios já despontava no horizonte, os olhos amarelos alaranjados abriram devagar, sentindo-se aquecida e ainda mais quente uma das mãos. Virou o rosto lentamente e com cuidado, ainda sentia um pouco de dor nas costas e na nuca. Viu Fenrir, sentado numa cadeira vinda da cozinha, com a cabeça apoiada num dos braços na beira da cama, enquanto a mão livre segurava firmemente a mão da Flautista.

Com cuidado, sentou-se e tirou a mão direita debaixo da mão do Guerreiro Deus, passando de leve os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes do rapaz.

_**Sunday is gloomy**_

**(Os domingos são tenebrosos)**

_**  
**__**My hours are slumberless**_

**(As minhas horas sem sono)**

_**  
Dearest the shadows**_

**(Queridas as inúmeras sombras)**

_**  
I live with are numberless**_

**(Com as quais convivo)**

_**  
**__**Little white flowers**_

**(Pequenas flores brancas)**

_**  
Will never awaken you**_

**(Irão nunca te acordarão)**

Viu os olhos de Fenrir abrirem-se lentamente, fitando os da Flautista. Ao ver que esta já havia acordado, levantou-se rapidamente.

Fenrir: Como você está, Lô?! – perguntou exasperado. Ficara muito preocupado com a jovem.

Lohoama: Eu estou bem, mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou recolhendo a mão rapidamente, não se lembrava de nada depois que saíra do Palácio-Templo de Gaia.

_**Not where the black coach**_

**(Não onde o coche negro)**

_**  
**__**Of sorrow has taken you**_

**(Da dor te levou)**

_**  
Angels have no thought**_

**(Os anjos não pensam)**

_**  
Of ever returning you**_

**(Em te devolver jamais)**

_**  
Would they be angry**_

**(Será que eles ficariam zangados)**

_**  
**__**If I thought of joining you?**_

**(Se eu me juntasse à ti?)**

_**  
**_Fenrir: Você chegou aqui na casa, o Guingu te ouviu chegando, quando eu fui ver, você estava quase caindo, o seu cabelo e o seu rosto estavam todo sujo e a sua roupa ainda tá suja de vermelho. – falou preocupado.

Lohoama quase não conseguiu esconder o espanto. Quando saiu do Palácio-templo de Gaia, tinha certeza que desmaiara as entradas da floresta. Será que as ninfas que residiam no Santuário haviam metido o dedo onde não eram chamadas? Não duvidava que isso fosse possível, conhecia à todas e todas a ajudavam, sabia, inclusive, que Hana era uma Hamadríade e que sua árvore por nenhuma ninfa era habitada.

_**Gloomy Sunday**_

**(Domingo tenebroso)**_**  
**_

Lohoama: Quando foi isso? – perguntou preocupada. Temia que mais coisas tivessem acontecido.

Fenrir: Acho que eram umas quatro e meia da manhã. – disse virando o rosto para a janela, virada para o leste. Era possível ver que alguns raios de sol já invadiam o quarto antes tão escuro.

Lohoama ficou em alerta. Saíra do Palácio-Templo as duas e meia, eram não mais que trinta minutos de caminhada até sua casa, mesmo que estivesse quase desmaiando. Franziu o cenho. Algo, além da chuva que não caíra e nem dava mostras de que ia cair, estava errado, porém, não sabia o que era.

_**Sunday is gloomy**_

**(Tenebrosos são os domingos)**

_**  
With shadows I spend it all**_

**(Com sombras eu gosto de tudo)**

_**  
My heart and I have decided**_

**(O meu coração e eu decidimos)**

_**  
**__**To end it all**_

**(Acabar com tudo)**

_**  
Soon there'll be flowers and prayers**_

**(Daqui à pouco haverão flores e orações)**

_**  
**__**That are said I know**_

**(Que dizem saber)**

Lohoama: Quando foi isso? – perguntou preocupada. Temia que mais coisas tivessem acontecido.

Fenrir: Acho que eram umas quatro e meia da manhã. – disse virando o rosto para a janela, virada para o leste. Era possível ver que alguns raios de sol já invadiam o quarto antes tão escuro.

Lohoama ficou em alerta. Saíra do Palácio-Templo as duas e meia, eram não mais que trinta minutos de caminhada até sua casa, mesmo que estivesse quase desmaiando. Franziu o cenho. Algo, além da chuva que não caíra e nem dava mostras de que ia cair, estava errado, porém, não sabia o que era.

Fenrir estranhou Lohoama ter de repente ficado tão séria. O que estaria se passando pela cabeça da Flautista?

_**  
**__**But let them not weep**_

**(Mas não os deixem chorar)**

_**  
**__**Let them know**_

**(Deixem saber)**

_**  
That I'm glad to go**_

**(O quão feliz estou por partir)**

_**  
**__**Death is no dream**_

**(A morte não é um sonho)**

_**  
**__**For in death I'm caressing you**_

**(Pois na morte eu te acaricio)**

_**  
**__**With the last breath of my soul**_

**(Com o último suspiro da minha alma)**

_**  
**__**I'll be blessing you**_

**(Eu te abençoarei)**

_**  
**_Lohoama: Vou fazer o café. – disse colocando os pés no chão e levantando-se, mas caiu de joelhos ao sentir suas costas e seu abdome latejarem de dor. Gaia pegara pesado no castigo dessa vez.

Fenrir levantou-se rápido e amparou a Flautista pelos ombros, levantando-a com cuidado. Viu lentamente o corpete do vestido tingir-se de um vermelho vívido. Agora sabia o que era que manchava a roupa e os cabelos de Lohoama: sangue.

_**Gloomy Sunday  
**_

**(Domingo Tenebroso)**

Fenrir: Lohoama, o que aconteceu com você?! – quase gritou, ver que era sangue que vertia e manchava a roupa da Flautista, e isso depois que ela voltara do Palácio-Templo de Gaia, custava-lhe acreditar que ela pudesse ser tão ferida até aquele ponto em que se encontrava. Ajudou à sentar-se na cama, ajoelhando-se na sua frente.

Lohoama: Fenrir, é melhor que não saiba. – falou exprimindo um gemido de dor ao tocar com a mão na cintura. Não tinha jeito, sabia que sua treinadora, sua mestra, Alcyone, uma Oreáde e quem guardava a Epigéia Européia antes de sua chegada, usara seu poder de cura de ninfa, mas sabia que Gaia aprisionava parte dos cosmos de todas as ninfas que viviam em seu santuário. Teria que fazer curativos como os de Fenrir se quisesse sobreviver.

Fenrir: Nada disso, Lohoama! Você está ferida, precisamos tratar de qualquer que seja o ferimento e quero que você me conte o que aconteceu! – falou claramente irritado com a hesitação da jovem. Parecia possessivo, também, e Lohoama tinha suas dúvidas quanto se ele fosse ficar impassível quando contasse.

_**Dreaming**_

**(Sonhando)**

_**  
I was only dreaming**_

**(Eu estava apenas sonhando)**

_**  
I wake and I find you a**__** sleep**_

**(Acordo e encontro-te à dormir)**

_**  
**__**In the deep of my heart dear**_

**(No fundo do meu coração)**

_**  
**_A Flautista suspirou pesadamente. Não sabia por onde começara, sequer sabia o que contar para o asgardiano.

Lohoama: Gaia me castigou por desobedecer as normas do Santuário, e como é uma das deusas mais estouradas do Olimpo... – disse, soltando o laço do corpete, levantando-se e ficando de costas para o Guerreiro Deus, colocando os cabelos na frente do corpo, deixando a parte de cima do vestido escorregar até a cintura.

Fenrir levantou-se estupefato. Não acreditava no que sua visão lhe mostrara, não acreditava no que via. Era exatamente o que vira no seu sonho quando adormecera esperando Lohoama acordar.

_**Darling I hope**_

**(Meu querido, eu espero)**

_**  
**__**That my dream never haunted you**_

**(Que o sonho nunca te persiga)**

_**  
**__**My heart is telling you**_

**(O meu coração me diz)**

_**  
**__**How much I wanted you**_

**(O quanto te quero)**

_**  
Gloomy Sunday**_

**(Domingo Tenebroso)**

_**  
**__**Gloomy Sunday**_

**(Domingo Tenebroso)**

**Música: Gloomy Sunday – Sarah Brightman**


	9. Romanza

Krika: Desculpaaa

**Krika: Desculpaaa!! Mas, acalme-se!Acho que acena perve vai ser no próximo capítulo (Krika tentando matar Tenshi por tanta demora)! E não preocupe-se,na hora certa a Gaia vai apanhar! Ou como estaria aprisionada na Ísis?!**

**Pure-Petit: Vai demorar, mas vamos lá:**

**1: Pois é, o nome é complicado mesmo... u.u É uma derivação da minha cabeça de Lo-Ruama, um nome que aparece no primeiro capítulo do livro de Oséias na bíblia que significa "A desamparada" (vixi, que nome fui arranjar X.x)**

**2: Pois é, quanta intimidade... X)**

**3: É, eu também gosto da Nefertite, ela é tão... Rebelde! E Detrich, então, o típico garoto possuído que SEMPRE consegue me conquistar... u.u''' (Tenshi tá sempre apaixonada pelos garotos pestes e que a acham nerd... Anteros deve me amar muito... u.u'''') Eba, Fenrir e Lô tem um fã clube! (olhos brilhando)**

**4: Eba! Você também ama felinos! (eu também amo u.u) Nossa, escrevo tão bem assim?! Calma, não chute as deusas, Set e Osíris podem se irritar! (verifica se eles não estão espionando) Pois é, também achei que ficou legal nela...**

**5: E Skadi ainda vai fazer muito por esses dois... n.n**

**6: É, né, não pode perder o fio da meada! E pra você ver como eu sou IDIOTA, a primeira fic que eu postei foi uma das últimas... ¬¬''''''' Pois é, Lô é uma caixinha de surpresas! Ihhhh, os problemas estão só começando... Gaia era uma das deusas mais ESTOURADAS do Olimpo (Hera tem a quem puxar) Destrono Urano, Cronos e ainda tentou destronar Zeus!**

**7: A Hana? Dois minutinhos (abre arquivo com as fichas das originais, aliás, tem umas pra fazer ainda... ¬¬''') Ah, 18 aninhos! n.n Eba, alguém gostou desse bando de doidas! lol Me ensina esse golpe?? (olhos brilhando)**

**8: Pois é, Bado é mais atirado sim, enquanto o Shido já é meio lerdo... u.u'''' Hã, hentai? (olha pros lados) Humm... Acho que vai demorar um tiquinho mais... (leva Petit Kick)**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo sabe lá Deus qual (¬¬):**

**Romanza**

As três Hamadríades observavam os acontecimentos que se desenrolariam. Duas, ansiosas, porém, a terceira, estava sendo segurada para não avançar no pescoço do Guerreiro Deus.

Shido: Hã... Desculpe-me... – murmurou, corando furiosamente, levantando-se rapidamente. Custava-lhe acreditar que fora tão estúpido para fazer tamanha besteira como a que fizera. Estendeu a mão para ajudar Hana, que segurou, sentindo uma corrente de elétrica de 20.000 volts penetrar seu corpo e instalar-se em seu cérebro com insistência, desorganizando completamente seus pensamentos.

Acaiah: Ah, agora, definitivamente, Hilda VAI perder um Guerreiro Deus! – falou com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

Danae: Mova um centímetro de onde está e conhecerá Hades e Perséfone antes do que imagina... – falou com uma voz incrivelmente calma... Calma até demais para a Hamadríade, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a coluna até a nuca.

Ao levantar, Shido puxou Hana para o seu lado, abraçando-a pelos ombros. Tinha medo do que podia fazer, e por isso, achou melhor não olhar a jovem nos olhos. Não queria magoá-la. Começaram a andar calmamente entre as árvores, dirigindo-se para a casa da Flautista.

Husam e os demais andavam até o alojamento. Enquanto Putifar e Detrich andavam mais a frente, fazendo planos contra o "garoto gênio", Nefertite andava ao lado de Husam. Na verdade, agarrara o braço do garoto e nada a faria soltá-lo.

Husam: Nefertite... – começou tentando não parecer incomodado... E realmente, não estava. – Por que você resolveu dançar comigo lá na festa? Você podia ter escolhido qualquer um... – perguntou virando o rosto para a jovem, que sentiu a face incendiar-se.

Nefertite: É que você é diferente dos outros... Não vive querendo me impressionar, já me impressiona naturalmente. – falou sem pensar muito, só depois dando-se conta do que falara, sentindo as pernas bambearem, segurando com mais força ainda o braço de Husam.

Foi tentar consertar o que falara, porém, não teve tempo. Sentiu os lábios do garoto colarem aos seus, enquanto era abraçada com força pela cintura (N/A: Esse é realmente o Husam que eu criei? O.ô).

Roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. O vidro da janela, embaçado. Na cama com lençóis ensopados de suor, Bado estava deitado, com Reira com a cabeça apoiada no peito nu do rapaz. Tinha os curtos cabelos vinho afagados pelo Guerreiro Deus.

Bado: Em que está pensando? – perguntou percebendo que ela estava quieta... Até demais para o seu gosto.

Reira: Em como o seu irmão é lerdo... – falou erguendo uma sobrancelha e uma veia saltando da testa.

Bado riu com o que Reira falara. E não podia deixar de concordar, era uma verdade que seu irmão era meio lerdo nesses assuntos. Sempre vinha com o papo de "Não querer magoar a moça depois". Vivia falando para Shido que o presente é que importa, o futuro está apenas reservado as Deusas que comandam os destinos, e eles não podiam se preocupar tanto.

_**Già la sento,**_

**(Já a sinto,)**

_**  
già la sento morire,**_

**(Já a sinto morrer,)**

_**  
però è calma sembra voglia**_

**(mas está calma parece querer)**

_**  
dormire;**_

**(Dormir;)**

_**  
poi con gli occhi**_

**(Então com os olhos)**

_**  
lei mi viene a cercare,**_

**(Ela vem me buscar,)**

_**  
poi si toglie**_

**(Então se remove)**

_**  
anche l'ultimo velo,**_

**(Também o ultimo véu)**

_**  
anche l'ultimo cielo,**_

**(Também o último céu,)**

_**  
anche l'ultimo bacio.**_

_**(Também o último beijo.)**_

Fenrir andou a passos lentos em direção da Flautista. Estendeu a mão direita, tocando as costas de Lohoama com cuidado. Vários cortes, em sentidos diversos, como se uma corda tivesse batido nas costas da jovem várias vezes. E também era possível perceber várias cicatrizes antigas.

Fenrir: Lohoama, o que é isso?! – falou assustado, vendo que ela encolhera os ombros ao sentir os ferimentos que sangravam serem tocados.

Lohoama: Trinta chibatadas menos um... – murmurou, sentindo que os olhos marejavam.

_**Ah, forse colpa mia,**_

**(Ah, talvez seja culpa minha,)**

_**  
ah, forse colpa tua,**_

**(Ah, talvez seja culpa tua,)**

_**  
e così son rimasto a pensare.**_

**(E assim estou abandonado a pensar)**

O Guerreiro Deus sentiu o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça, misturado a uma raiva e a um ódio sem limites, capaz de fazê-lo ter força e cosmo suficiente para destruir Gaia, mesmo que custasse a sua vida! Fez menção de sair correndo daquela casa em direção ao Palácio Templo de Gaia, mas a voz doce da Flautista o fez recuar.

Lohoama: Fenrir, não. Só vai ser pior! – falou quase gritando, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto sem que conseguisse evitar.

Fenrir observou Lohoama de costas, sentindo que a raiva e o ódio lentamente deixavam de existir. Não virara para encará-lo, e achava melhor assim. Tinha a impressão de que ela chorava, mesmo que silenciosamente, e não queria encará-la quando estava tão... Sensibilizada.

_**Ma la vita,**_

**(Mas a vida,)**

_**  
ma la vita cos'è**_

**(Mas a vida é)**

_**  
tutto o niente,**_

**(Tudo ou nada,)**

_**  
forse neanche un perchè.**_

**(Talvez nem um porque.)**

_**  
Con le mani**_

**(Com as mãos)**

_**  
lei me viene a cercare,**_

**(Ela vem me buscar,)**

_**  
poi mi stringe,**_

**(Então me abraça,)**

_**  
lentamente mi lascia, **_

**(Lentamente me deixa,)**

_**  
lentamente mi stringe,**_

**(Lentamente me abraça,)**

_**  
lentamente mi cerca.**_

**(Lentamente me olha.)**

Fenrir: Onde você guarda a caixa de primeiros socorros? – falou sério, com a mão da maçaneta da porta.

Lohoama sentiu que as lágrimas haviam parado de correr. Ele estava pensando em fazer os curativos em suas costas. Virou o rosto lentamente para olhar o Guerreiro Deus. Sua face estava séria. Ele não estava brincando, e teve certeza de suas intenções.

Lohoama: No armário em cima da pia... – falou num quase sussurro. Fenrir abriu a porta e saiu. Sentou na cama, escondendo os seios com a frente do vestido e o cabelo, enquanto as costas estavam expostas.

_**Ah, forse colpa mia,**_

**(Ah, talvez seja culpa minha,)**

_**  
ah, forse colpa tua,**_

**(Ah, talvez seja culpa tua,)**

_**  
e così son rimasto a pensare.**_

**(E assim estou abandonado a pensar)**

Alguns minutos depois, Fenrir voltou com a caixa e uma chaleira com água quente.

Fenrir: Fica de costas. – falou frio. A flautista o fez, sentando de pernas cruzadas em cima da cama. O Guerreiro Deus começou a limpar os ferimentos, vendo que a cada toque a Flautista estremecia.

Mesmo com a voz fria, Lohoama percebera que era apenas o jeito dele de mostrar sua preocupação. Cada toque que sentia em suas costas, estremecia, não por dor, apenas, mas porque era ele que lhe tocava. E o fazia com tanto cuidado, com medo que a ferisse ainda mais, que tinha apenas mais certeza da preocupação do rapaz com si.

_**  
E lo chiamano amore,**_

**(E o chamam amor,)**

_**  
e lo chiamano amore,**_

**(E o chamam amor,)**

_**  
e lo chiamano amore**_

**(E o chamam amor)**

_**  
una spina nel cuore**_

**(Um espinho no coração)**

_**  
che non fa dolore.**_

**(Que não causa dor.)**

_**  
È un deserto**_

**(É um deserto)**

_**  
questa gente**_

**(Esta pessoa)**

_**  
con la sabbia**_

**(Com a areia)**

_**  
in fondo al cuore**_

**(No fundo do coração)**

_**  
e tu,**_

**(E tu,)**

_**  
che non mi senti più,**_

**(Que não me sentes mais,)**

_**  
che non mi vedi più,**_

**(Que não me vês mais,)**

_**  
avessi almeno il coraggio**_

**(Possui ao menos a coragem)**

_**  
e la forza di dirti**_

**(E a força de dizeres)**

_**  
che sono con te.**_

**(Que estou contigo.)**

Ao terminar de limpar os ferimentos, era possível ver nitidamente os cortes, tão finos e, ao mesmo tempo, tão dolorosos... Não sabia como era possível que a Flautista permitisse que há tanto tempo fosse ferida de tal forma, afinal, na antiguidade, muitas pessoas morriam por conta desses castigos. Começou a enfaixar os ferimentos com cautela. Se enfaixados de forma errada, as conseqüências não seriam das melhores.

_**(Ave Maria, ave Maria.)**_

**(Ave Maria, ave Maria.)**

Cada toque era como um sonho que se realizava. Desejava que aquele momento ao lado dele nunca acabasse, mas sabia que uma hora teria que acabar. E sentiu-se enormemente triste ao ouvir a vos de Fenrir dizer-lhe que terminara os curativos.

_**Ah, forse colpa mia,**_

**(Ah, talvez seja culpa minha,)**

_**  
ah, forse colpa mia,**_

**(Ah, talvez seja culpa minha,)**

_**  
e così son rimasto così**_

**(E assim estou abandonado assim)**

_**  
son rimasto così.**_

**(Estou abandonado assim.)**

Lohoamaa: Vou fazer o café. – fez menção de começar a andar, mas Fenrir impediu.

Fenrir: Nada disso. – falou autoritário. – Deite aí. Eu faço o café e trago pra você. – falou forçando Lohoama a deitar.

Lohoama: Tem certeza que sabe cozinhar? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Fenrir: Certeza absoluta. – falou saindo do quarto.

_**Già la sento**_

**(Já a sinto)**

_**  
che non può più sentire;**_

**(Que não posso mais sentir;)**

_**  
in silenzio**_

**(Em silêncio)**

_**  
se n'è andata a dormire,**_

**(Se não foi dormir,)**

_**  
è già andata a dormire.**_

**(Já foi dormir.)**

Ao constatar que Fenrir já estava na cozinha, Lohoama colocou os pés no chão e ia levantar-se, quando viu Guingu entrar pela porta e fazê-la deitar, parando deitado a pé da cama. Viu Fenrir colocar a cabeça pra dentro do cômodo.

Fenrir: Esqueci de falar, o Guing vai garantir que você não fuja. – Falou rindo, saindo rápido do quarto, ao ver a cara de poucos amigos que a Flautista fizera.

Ele tinha conseguido dominá-la... Pensou isso com um sorriso no rosto. Definitivamente, ele era quem ela esperava há tanto tempo...


	10. Tempestade I

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, enem seus personagens

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, enem seus personagens. Quanto aos originais, basta dar os devidos créditos e me avisar e tudo acertado. (hoje vou aparecer lá no final)**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo não tenho idéia (u.u''''''):**

**Tempestade I**

Acordou sentindo um calor gostoso nas costas. Hélios (N/A: Filho de Hipérião e Téia, conduz a carruagem do sol, ou então o próprio sol, irmão de Éos, a aurora, e Selene, a lua) já entrava pelas frestas da cortina sem pedir permissão e iluminava o quarto, aquecendo a jovem deitada na cama. Lentamente, lembrou-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior... Ela e Shido haviam chegado da caminhada noturna e ela o convencera de sentar um pouco com ela na sala, antes de irem dormir. Enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos banais, aconchegou-se melhor no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do Guerreiro Deus e adormecera, provavelmente. Shido devia ter lhe trazido até o quarto e a colocado na cama...

Levantou-se, se espreguiçando preguiçosamente. Trocou o vestido por outro, mais comprido e colocou um chapéu, pois o sol parecia forte no momento. Saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha. Reira preparava o café da manhã, quanto aos gêmeos de Zeta, nem sinal.

Hana: Onde estão Bado e Shido? – perguntou, sentando à mesa.

Reira: Bom dia pra você também. Ainda estão dormindo. – murmurou, meio irritada. Prometera a Bado parar de fumar, e no momento, não fumava, deixando-a incrivelmente nervosa.

Hana: Você não está fumando... Decidiu parar?! – perguntou esperançosa.

Reira: Prometi pro Bado que ia parar. – murmurou quase que de forma inaudível.

Hana levantou-se rapidamente e parou ao lado da irmã que estava fazendo umas panquecas.

Hana: Vocês dois tão juntos?! Por que, tipo... Não vejo outro motivo pra você prometer pra ele que vai parar! – falou num sussurro gritado, ansiosa.

Reira: Gaia, dai-me paciência... – murmurou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, irritada. – Sim, estamos juntos. Agora, me fale de você e Shido. – disse num sussurro com tom malicioso na voz. A face de Hana incendiou-se.

Hana: Que... Que quer dizer? – perguntou, gaguejando, virando o rosto.

Reira: Ora, do jeito que vocês demoraram ontem pra chegar... Vamos, fala, eu sou sua irmã: aconteceu algo mais? – perguntou sussurrando, com olhar e sorriso maliciosos.

Hana: Não. – sussurrou em resposta, lamentando mentalmente que nada demais houvesse acontecido.

Reira voltou a atenção para o fogão, parecendo calma, mas por dentro estava planejando mil e uma torturas para usar no asgardiano. Dava até para escrever um livro com o devido título: Mil e uma formas de torturar um cavaleiro e cia. Ia começar a pensar na forma número cem quando os dois gêmeos entraram, dizendo bom dia e começando a encher a cozinha com o som de suas vozes, enquanto conversavam com Hana.

Já amanhecera. Fenrir até que se virara bem na cozinha e estava levando o café para Lohoama. Encontrou-a sentada na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Guing permanecia deitado ao lado da cama, fiel às ordens que recebera.

Fenrir: Sei que não ficou tão bom como você cozinha, Lô, mas está pelo menos aceitável. – disse sentando ao lado da Flautista, apoiando a bandeja nas pernas esticadas da jovem. A Flautista fitou o copo onde havia leite quente e o prato onde havia ovos mexidos, e do lato do prato, alguns figos.

Lohoama: Mesmo assim, parece uma delícia. – diz levando um garfo cheio de ovos mexidos à boca. Mastiga um pouco e faz suspense pra falar como estava, deixando o Guerreiro Deus aflito. – Está ótimo! Uma maravilha pra quem vai pra cozinha a primeira vez na vida! – fala brincalhona, rindo ao ver a cara de alívio de Fenrir.

Enquanto comia, os dois conversavam amigavelmente. Lohoama tomava o devido cuidado com o que falava, para não revelar seu passado ao rapaz. Não ainda... Precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, tomar precauções quanto à Gaia, Ísis e Neftis, garantir que não o veria morto por causa de algum descuido. Não podia jogar a chance que tinha de ser feliz pela janela.

Hélios já alcançava o meio do céu, quando a Flautista lembrou-se do almoço que combinara com as amigas no Cairo.

Lohoama: Caramba! Eu já estava esquecendo que combinei com a Hana e com a Reira que ia almoçar com elas hoje no Cairo! – exclamou, levantando-se.

Fenrir: E você vai me deixar aqui? – perguntou, com uma cara mal-humorada.

Lohoama: Não sou tão boba... Você também vai, assim fica se atualizando omo Bado e o Shido. – fala com um sorriso.

Mais tarde, todos já se encontravam na entrada do Santuário. Ao invés de um jipe esperando-os na entrada, uma pick-up vermelha.

Reira: Até que enfim! Pensei que não ia mais! – disse irritada, com umaveia pulsando na testa.

Lohoama: Desculpa, tive alguns problemas... – falou rápido, tentando parecer calma. Estranhou o fato de Reira não estar com um cigarro aceso na boca, como sempre estava. Será que Bado estava começando a colocar juízo na cabeça da Flautista?

Hana: Bem, vamos logo! Estou morrendo de fome! – falou exasperada, subindo na carroceria na pick-up com a ajuda de Shido.

Reira: Está falando isso porque comeu três omeletes feitos com três ovos cada um! – respondeu, sentando no local do motorista.

Hana: Ei! – tentou alcançar a irmã pela janela traseira, em vão, pois Shido a segurou.

Lohoama deu um meio sorriso. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, mas ainda não conseguira se tranqüilizar. O que acontecera para demorar tanto para chegar em casa? Quando voltasse, teria uma conversinha com certas Dríades e Hamadríades... Talvez lhe contassem algo...

Fenrir fitava Shido e Bado sem entender. Shido parecia obstinado em evitar que Hana alcançasse o pescoço da irmã, e Bado, bem, este parecia um tanto íntimo de Reira. Passou a observar Lohoama. Estava sentada ao seu lado, apenas esperando Reira dar a partida no carro.

Reira girou a chave e o carro começou a deslizar pelas areias, suavemente. As dunas ao redor pareciam acompanhá-los, guiá-los. O vento estava levemente úmido, devido ao rio Nilo com suas águas um tanto calmas, não muito longe de onde estavam.

Chegaram rapidamente ao Cairo, ou pelo menos assim pensaram, pois ficaram demasiados distraídos com a paisagem, ou então entretidos numa conversa.

Foram para um restaurante na área de maior circulação de pessoas. Sentaram e de início, pediram pão árabe, Tahina (N/A: Pasta feita de gergelim) e Baba Ghanoug (N/A: mistura de tahina com alho e berinjela) para passar no pão. O pão era achatado e redondo. Enquanto degustavem do pão com aquele estranho patê, conversavam animadamente. Ao redor, as demais mulheres acompanhadas da família, jovens ou velhas, usavam véus nas cabeças, cobrindo-lhe os cabelos, com brincos, pulseiras, anéis e colares de ouro, olhavam com faces nada agradáveis para as três Flautistas acompanhadas dos Guerreiros Deuses, mas algumas velhas com olhos mais persipcazes que as demais, apenas as analisavam, tirando iguais conclusões. Velhas que usavam vestes inteiramente negras, com máscaras que deixavam-lhe apenas os olhos à mostra. Velhas que já tinham vivido muito e reconheciam mulheres guerreiras, antigas Flautistas que agora apenas viviam os restos de suas vidas, que conheciam a história de Lohoama, e agora apenas torciam pela felicidade de uma velha amiga de batalhas. Por baixo de suas máscaras negras, enigmáticos sorrisos de lábios estampavam suas faces.

Após o "tira-gosto", pediram Bikli (N/A: porção de legumes sortidos, temperados e em conserva) para acompanhar a refeição, e como prato principal, Kebabs (N/A: É um prato muito popular feito de carne de carneiro ou frango, cortada em pedaços, marinada e grelhada. Uma variação do kebabs é o kofta, que é o mesmo prato feito com a carne moída e preparada do mesmo modo) e pombo recheado acompanhado de arroz.

Conversavam animadamente, sem preocupar-se com nada, afinal, eram tempos de paz os que viviam no momento. E nada abalaria o quanto estavam animados, até Hana, de forma triste, abordar o assunto dos Guerreiros Deuses retornarem para Asgard.

Ninguém falou muita coisa após trocarem algumas palavras sobre esse assunto, cada qual abandonado aos próprios pensamentos. A verdade é que nenhum deles desejava que o retorno para Asgard se realizasse. As Flautistas pelo fato de que, enquanto vivessem no Egito, não conseguiriam jamais algum namorado. A maioria do país eram muçulmanos, e mulheres muçulmanas submetem-se aos homens mais que qualquer outra. E elas, Flautistas, eram submissas apenas aos deuses. Além disso, como explicar à alguém que deuses de religiões pagãs, como diziam, existiam e lutavam entre si pelo domínio do mundo que conheciam? Tarefa dificílima, ainda mais difícil para Lohoama... Quanto aos Guerreiros Deuses, Shido não desejava abandonar aquela terra... Lhe trazia paz, algo que não conseguiria se retornasse à Asgard... Sozinho, ou melhor, sem Hana. Era ela quem lhe trazia a paz que ele julgava vir do lugar onde estava. Bado já desejava mais o que nunca permanecer pelo fato de que em Asgardnão teria a liberdade que sempre tivera porque agora todos saberiam que eram irmãos gêmeos. Quanto a Fenrir... O Guerreiro Deus de Alioth não sabia o que fazer, sua razão lhe dizia para voltar, mas seu coração, há muito esquecido que ainda existia, dizia para ficar... Ou ao menos, levar alguém consigo... Alguém que naquele momento estava sentada ao seu lado. Mas o que fazer, definitivamente? Desde que acordara, estava perdido em meio ao turbilhão de novas sensações que estava esperimentando, pelo fato de ter vivido afastado de tudo e todos por muitos anos.

Já era lá pelas três da tarde quando o grupo saiu do restaurante, saindo da cidade e retornando para o Santuário de Gaia. Cada qual foi para sua casa ao chegar. Um pouco mais atrás de Lohoama, Fenrir seguia silencioso, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o chão,abandonado aos próprios pensamentos. Tentava entender o que era aquilo que sentia por Lohoama... A palavra que lhe vinha em pensamentos à muito fora esquecida por seu coração, por sua mente, por seu corpo. Essa palavra, a palavra amor, seu sentido também fora esquecido. Será que significava senti o coração palpitar até uase sair pela boca, os pensamentos desordenarem-se, sentir o sangue quase que sumir das veias, tamanha rapidez com a qual corre, encartar-se com apenas um sorriso, sentir aquela vontade louca de proteger alguém, mesmo que lhe custasse a vida? Seriam esse os sentidos da palavra amor? Se fossem, então, podia concluir: estava amando, amando à alguém do qual não tinha idéia do passado (N/A: Sei que essa parte ficou melada, é que estou inspirada no momento para "crises existenciais" xD).

Ao entrarem na casa, os dois trocaram poucas palavras. Quando Hélios já começava a chegar ao final de sua jornada diária, começando à dar lugar para Nix, Lohoama pegou a mesma mochila do dia em que Fenrir acordou e o chamou. Precisava trabalhar, mas naquele momento, preferiria ficar em casa...

**E eu cortei na melhor parte! xD Sou maldosa!**

**Mas é por uma boa causa: No próximo capítulo, o Hentai que todos que lêem aguardam! (bom eu imagino que todos aguardam... (leva sapatada))**

**Krika Haruno: Calma, mulher, calma! Gaia vai ter sua punição! xD E depois da Ísis, ainda vai virar do bem! xD**

**Lysley Almada: Que bom que gostou e que vai acompanhar! Aqui está mais um capítulo!**

**Beijinhos da Tenshi Aburame!**


	11. Tempestade II

Chegaram rápido ao Cairo. Nenhum deles falava, ainda estavam dispersos em pensamentos. O "Templo de Ísis" estava cheio, muitos carros estavam estacionados, e a maioria de executivos e empresários. O mesmo homem que quando estiveram lá da outra vez guiou Fenrir para o restaurante do Hotel, enquanto a Flautistaia para a entrada de funcionários, preparar-se para o show do dia.

Nuvens chegaram do oeste. Nuvens de chuva que passaram desapercebidas até para o meteorologistas mais experientes...

Fenrir foi servido de pão árabe e tahina, enquanto esperava o jantar ser servido. Tamborilava os dedos na mesa, entediado. A apresentação estava demorando para se iniciar. Queria ver Lohoama dançando novamente, e a impaciência tomava conta de si como um veneno injetado diretamente na veia e se espalhava rapidamente. Finalmente, a luz baixou, deicando apenas velas vermelhas acesas.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar, e detrás das cortinas do palco saíram as mesmas cinco mulheres em fila indiana, andando devagar, todas vestidas com longos vestidos de seda negra, com adornos de ouro. Apesar de todas estarem com os rostos cobertos e usarem as mesmas roupas, o Guerreiro Deus reconheceu Lohoama entre as dançarinas.

Quando todas estavam em posição, a música começou realmente a tocar, lentamente no início, mas ficava cada vez mais rápida, fazendo as jovens apenas acompanharem a música com passos rápidos e sensuais. Fenrir, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, olhava fixamente para Lohoama. Parecia mais linda que nunca...

Após a apresentação, o Guerreiro Deus foi servido de Kofta e vinho branco. Enquanto esperava, estava impaciente, balançando uma colher. Ouviu o que podia jurar se tratar de um trovão, mas achava que ser coisa da sua cabeça. Outro estrondo. No terceiro, um homem apareceu, enxarcado até os ossos.

Homem: Senhoras e Senhores, sinto dizer, mas estamos impossibilitados de sair. A chuva anual começou a cair, com força total. Melhor não se arriscarem e passarem a noite aqui. – disse balançando os braços, fazendo algumas gotas de água respingarem no chão. Uma mulher apareceu e disse ago para o guarda, guiando-o para algum lugar. Provavelmente, diria onde ele podia tomar um banho quente e dar-lhe uma roupa seca.

Logo Lohoama apareceu, e parecia irritada com alguma coisa. Na verdade, estava irritada por não ter ficado no Santuário, como achava que deveria ter feito.

Lohoama:Espero que não se importe em passar a noite aqui, Fenrir. Com a chuva que está caindo, é impossível sair até mesmo do hotel! – disse, exasperada, sentando ao lado de Fenrir com os braços cruzados.

Fenrir: Não, não me importo... Mas onde vamos dormir? – perguntou, tomando um gole de vinho.

Lohoama: Meu chefe arranjou uns quartos pros empregados que moram longe. – Disse comendo o Kofta, desinteressada.

Passado algum tempo, o restaurante começou a ficar mais vazio. Os empregados que passariam a noite no hotel foram os únicos a permanecerem. Logo, o gerente do hotel apareceu, e guiou-os até alguns quartos mais nos fundos do estabelecimentos, provavelmente feitos para eventualidades. Fenrir e Lohoama pararam num dos últimos quartos, o mais isolado, aparentemente. Possuía um banheiro, um sofá, uma mesinha de centro e uma única cama de casal, tudo muito limpo.

Lohoama (pensando): Eu mereço... Todo mundo nesse hotel, por mais que eu contrarie, pensa que eu e o Fenrir somos namorados... – pensou irritada, com uma veia saltando na testa. Mais uma vez, percebera que fora uma péssima idéia sair do Santuário naquele dia...

Fenrir observou tudo, meio pasmo. Provavelmente, acabaria dormindo no sofá, afinal, mesmo sendo uma cama de casal, porque raios ele e Lohoama dormiriam juntos? Eles não tinham nenhum relacionamente além de amizade! Bem, pelo menos, assim ele julgava...

O rapaz sentou-se no sofá. A jovem andou até a mesinha de centro, onde havia duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho Caputo (N/A: Esse mesmo vinho tem uma importante participação na minha fic Doce Vampira, pelo fato de ser o sobrenome escolhido para um cavaleiro de Ouro) 1963, até onde ela sabia, uma das melhores safras daquele vinho. Em frente a garrafa, um papel dobrado, com o nome Lohoama escrito. A Flautista pegou o papel, abriu e leu. "Presente over-atrasado de aniversário. Apreoveitem.". Não estava assinado e escrito à máquina. Mas o que não agradara a jovem nem um pouco fora o "M" no final do verdo "aproveite".

Lohoama: Estranho... – murmurou, intrigada. – Meu aniversário foi há três meses, e todos que conheço me deram um presente... – disse pensativa, em seguida deixando o assunto de lado. – Bem, vamos aproveitar. Esse é um vinho que não se encontra fácil. – abriu um sorriso e serviu o vinho nas duas taças, sentando ao lado do Guerreiro Deus.

Os dois beberam do líquido tinto, tranqüilamente. Para Lohoama, era um feitiço que entorpecia a mente, acelerava o coração e fazia um repentino frio descer pelo corpo, para então um calor escaldante subir novamente, como uma onde de ar quente nas manhãs do deserto do Saara. Para Fenrir, foi como se o seu coração já nem batia, seu sangue parara de correr e um frio sem tamanho em todo o seu corpo, de repente, seu coração voltou a bater, o sangue a correr e o calor subiu-lhe novamente.

A Flautista sentiu o rosto enrusbecer, sem motivo aparente, e levantou-se de repente.

Lohoama: Vou tomar um banho, Fenrir. – disse rápido, já se encaminhando para o banheiro.

Despiu-se rapidamente, com as mãos trêmulas. Apoiu as costas na parede fria de azulejos, sentindo suor escorrer pela fronte. Passou as costas da mão pela testa, tirando o suor da mesma. Estava claramente nervosa, e não tinha idéia do porque. Girou a torneira e deixou a água quente cair por seu corpo, de forma relaxante. Estava tensa demais.

Mal sabia ela que seu futuro mudaria à partir daquele momento.

**XxX**

Alguns andares acima, numa luxuosa suíte presidencial, encontravam-se Skadi e Brünhilde, que parecia irritada com alguma coisa... Provavelmente, algo que a mãe de Freyja andara aprontando...

A porta abriu-se, e uma Oréade entrou, fechando a porta, suspirando a seguir. Era a mesma que estivera na casa de Lohoama na noite anterior, e parecia nervosa. Skadi levantou-se imediatamente ao vê-la.

Skadi: E então, Halcyone? Os dois se acertaram, finalmente? – disse exasperada, quase dando pulinhos de felicidade.

Halcyone: Sim, aquela poção de Freyja que você me pediu pra colocar no vinho é muito potente pra fazer efeito e deixar os sentimentos claros de uma vez. Não levou dez minutos. – disse, mas a expressão preocupada não sumiu. Pelo contrário, ficou mais séria.

Brünhilde: Acho que até já sei em que está pensando... – comentou a Valquíria casualmente, cruzando os braços após tirar o elmo. – ...Gaia.

Halcyone: Exatamente. Gaia vai perceber que Lohoama perdeu a imortalidade quando a única rosa vermelha do jardim interno do palácio-templo tornar-se em mais uma rosa branca... Isso ainda não acabou, Skadi. Vai ter luta, e se bem percebi, Neftis e Ísis vão ajudar... – disse, preocupada com a aluna.

Skadi: E acham que não pensei nisso? Por favor, vocês têm andado onde quando eu dei um pulo em Asgard, hein? – disse fazendo-se de ofendida.

A Valquíria e a ninfa não compreenderam, vendo a deusa tirar um embrulho da manga do casaco, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma camisa.

Halcyone: Que que você trouxe de Asgard dessa vez, Skadi? – disse assustada. Aquela deusa era terrível! Protegia com unhas e dentes os seus protegidos!

Skadi: Ahhh, nada demais... Apenas uma malha de Mirtril! – disse balançando as mãos displicentemente, abrindo o embrulho. A tal malha de Mirtril eram anéis meio que costurados muito unidos, prateados, reluzindo com a luz do quarto.

Brünhilde: Me diga que não foi até a Forja dos Anões de Thor e teve que dar em troca mais uma poção de Freyja... – disse suplicante. Se a deusa do amor e da luxúria descobrisse que suas poções andavam sumindo "misteriosamente" enquanto a Valquíria estava fora, com certeza teria sua licença de andar livremente pelo palácio de sua mestra caçada.

Skadi: Aiii, como vocês são chatas... Foram só duas poçõezinhas, uma pro Fe e pra Lô e outra pra pagar os anões! E uma chantagenzinha básica pro Zéfiro Como vocês são negativas! – disse emburrada, guardando o embrulho.

A ninfa e a guerreira balançanram as cabeças negativamente. Skadi era incorrigível.

XxX

Krika Haruno: (Tenshi voltando do Outra Dimensão com ajuda do Kanon) Saga! Belo primo você é! Mas, calma, Krika, valeu a pena esperar! xD

Saga: Só na sua cabeça! ù.ú

Tenshi: Chato... É que eu ainda não tinha escolhido a música e nem decidido direito como o hentai seria... ù.ú

Purê-Petit Cat: Gaia mandou avisar que a voadora vai ter troco xD. Que bom que gostou da forma como descrevi... Deu trabalho deixar daquele jeito... Pois é... Acho que no próximo capítulo ele dá as caras de novo, junto com Bado e Shido. Com certeza! xD Super Hiper Mega Blaster Ultra Ciumenta xD! Na verdade, não foi dois de uma vez... Você que não viu a outra atualização... O.ô

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! Agora a cobra vai fumar pro lado do Shido e do Husam! xD


	12. O Sábio e a Tola

**Disclaimer: Seint Seiya e companhia não me pertencem. Peguei os personagens apenas emprestados... Se pertencesse, aquele bando de homens lindos não tinham morrido... u.u Quanto aos originais, basta deixar os créditos e me avisar e tudo acertado.**

**Hoje, novamente aparecerei no final.**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo 12:**

**O Sábio e a Tola**

Abriu os olhos cor de ameixa, constatando que estava em sua cama no dormitório masculino do alojamento. Levantou-se, espreguiçando-se felinamente, vendo que era o único acordado. Pudera, olhou o relógio de parede e ainda eram seis da manhã, e ainda com a festa que houvera na noite anterior, obviamente que aquele povo estaria dormindo. Detrich babava em cima do travesseiro, com metade do cobertor no chão, a bermuda lá em baixo e a blusa lá em cima, deixando as costas com músculos em desenvolvimento à mostra. Os cabelos, completamente desgrenhados. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, segurando-se para não rir e acordar todos os outros. Putifar, então, era ainda mais cômico, estando deitado de forma que a cabeça e o braço direito ficavam para fora da cama, assim com a perna esquerda, o braço pendendo para fora da cama, e a cabeça, correndo risco de ir em direção na parede assim que se movesse. Aliás, a cabeça estava praticamente soterrada pelo cobertor, amontoado no alto da cama, o travesseiro, embaixo da barriga do aspirante à flautista, completamente esparramado na cama. Decidiu que era melhor sair do quarto e descer, ou não seguraria o riso por muito tempo.

Foi até a cozinha, ouvindo que alguém estava abrindo os armários atrás de algo. Ao chegar, encontrou Nefertite em cima de uma cadeira, procurando algo num armário. Já estava nas pontas dos pés, até que murmurou um "achei", e nesse momento, perdeu o equilíbrio, e se não fosse Husam, teria caído e se arrebentado no chão, pois o colega de treino segurou-a pela cintura. A face da jovem ficou em chamas.

Nefertite: Ah... Obrigada, Husam! – disse rápido, assim que seus pés tocaram o chão. Ainda se lembrava do beijo que haviam trocado na noite passada, mas lembrava que logo em seguida, o rapaz se afastara e saíra andando rápido na frente, como se tivesse medo de si mesmo. E não podia culpá-lo muito, pois o beijo estava ganhando proporções, digamos, muito altas para a idade de ambos, principalmente de Nefertite (N/A: Arreégua! Nem eu acredito que escrevi isso! ô.ô).

Husam: De nada. – disse desviando o olhar, tentando não reparar que a jovem usava apenas uma regata e um shots, deixando o corpo quase todo exposto. Precisava controlar sua natureza, pois, se o seu pai descobrisse que jovens andavam sumindo do Santuário, adeus, chance de se tornar flautista. – Vamos treinar depois? – perguntou, já na porta da cozinha.

Nefertite: Vamos. – assim que terminou de falar, um grito foi ouvido, cuja voz reconheceu como sendo de seu irmão. Preocupou-se, mas o colega a tranqüilizou.

Husam: Não se preocupe, ele deve ter apenas batido a cabeça ao acordar... – disse tranqüilo, saindo da cozinha.

Logo após chegarem do Cairo, Hana espreguiçou-se longamente, sentindo os ossos das costas estalarem. Estava com sono, sempre tinha sono após o almoço, e ao erguer os braços, quase caiu para trás, quase, pois Shido foi rápido o suficiente para segurar a jovem pela cintura e impedir um desastre. Ao fazê-lo, seus rostos se aproximaram perigosamente, e por algum tempo, ficaram se fitando. Tempo que Reira e Bado aproveitaram para "vazarem" da sala...

Shido passeou o olhar pelo rosto da jovem por um tempo que não soube dizer se fora um minuto ou uma hora, mas tinha a sensação de que fora por uma eternidade. Sem perceber, Hana começou lentamente a aproximar o rosto, fitando os labios do Guerreiro Deus com insistência. Mal percebeu quando seus lábios se tocaram de forma terna e fechou seus olhos. Sentiu-se como se estivesse flutuando ao trocarem o beijo, tão terno, tão cuidadoso, tão cheio de galanteios. Quando se separaram para pegarem ar, não soube direito o que aconteceu, mas sentiu Shido beijá-la de forma um tanto feroz, sedento, tentador. Suspirou, sentindo os braços do rapaz se estreitarem em sua cintura. Aprofundou o beijo, para então se separarem. Shido encostou sua testa na de Hana, sorrindo para a jovem.

Reira: Aleluia! – murmurou, espiando por uma frestinha da porta junto com Bado.

Bado: Concordo... Até que enfim esses dois se resolveram. – disse fechando a porta e abraçando Reira pela cintura. – Agora, que tal nós dois aproveitarmos que eles esdtão distraídos demais para nos repararem? – disse com voz enrouquecida e sensual num tom malicioso ao ouvido da jovem.

Reira: Gostei do som disso... – murmurou com voz igualmente maliciosa e sensual, sentindo os lábos de Bado beijarem seu pescoço e subirem lentamente, de forma tentadora, arrancando suspiros de Reira, abraçando-a de forma pocessiva pela cintura.

Abriu os olhos amarelos, sentindo não apenas o cobertor quente sobre si, mas braços em torno de sua cintura e um agradável aroma de pinheiros cobertos de neve na manhã do primeiro dia da primavera. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou o rosto de Fenrir, dormindo serenamente, mais parecendo um menino de dez anos no primeiro dia das férias. Sorriu, erguendo uma das mãos e acariciando o rosto do rapaz, sentindo um leve suspirar ao encontro das peles. Estava deitada por cima do rapaz, sentindo o peito do Guerreiro Deus subir e descer lentamente.

Com um pouco de esforço, ficou cara a cara com o agora amante, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e beijando de forma terna os lábios do rapaz, sentindo os primeiros raios de sol atravessarem de forma insistente as cortinas da janela e aquecerem mais ainda suas costas. Fenrir abriu os olhos, sentindo o gosto de maçã tão característico dos lábios de Lohoama, correspondendo ao beijo. De repente, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima da Flautista, sorrindo com o susto que a jovem levara.

Fenrir: Isso é abuso sexual. Vou te denunciar! – disse brincando, beijando o pescoço de Lohoama em seguida, de forma tentadora, ouvindo-a suspirar.

Lohoama: E isso... É assédio sexual... – disse sentindo a voz falhar. Não conseguia se manter impassível quando ele a beijava. Sentiu uma lágrima se formar nos olhos, lembrando que precisava contar o que fizera tantos anos atrás para ele, só assim se sentiria tranqüila. Só assim iria se acalmar. Só assim a chance de ser feliz estaria conquistada.

Fenrir parou de beijar o pescoço da jovem, encostando as testas, fitando os olhos de Lohoama insistentemente. Eram olhos com pupilas normais, nada de pupilas em fenda. E achaou-a mais linda que nunca, assim como sentiu que um enorme peso saiu das costas da Flautista.

Fenrir: Te amo. – confessou com a voz enrouquecida, num murmúrio quase inexistente, fechando os olhos.

Lohoama: Também te amo. – disse como se um nó se formasse em sua garganta, como se o fato de ter voltado à ser mortal começasse a pesar mais que o fardo da imortalidade em seus ombros. Fechou os olhos, e a lágrima que havia se formado escorreu pelo rosto de pele alva, suspirando ao sentir os lábios de Fenrir cobrirem os seus num beijo cálido e necessário para ambos.

Estava sentada entre as rosas brancas, no jardim interno de seu palácio templo, contemplando a única rosa vermelha naquela imensidão branca. Suspirou, fechando os olhos ao sentir um par de mãos em seus ombros, sentindo como se o ar ficasse mais leve ao seu redor. Soube imediatamente de quem se tratara, e envergonhou-se. Fazia uma eternidade que não se viam, desde que seu filho Cronos (N/A: Titã do tempo, filho de Gaia e de Urano, pai de Zeus, Hera, Deméter, Posêidon, Héstia e Hades) o castrara. Abriu os olhos, fitando o homem que tirara as mãos de seus ombros e se sentara ao seu lado no banco de pedra.

Tinha os cabelos brancos como se fossem nuvens, e os olhos azul-céu, possuía uma aparência altiva, com um longo manto azul-céu coberto de nuvens brancas. Um diadema prateado ornava-lhe a fronte, com algumas safiras incrustadas. Sorria docemente para Gaia.

Urano: Olá, querida. Há quanto tempo... – disse abraçando a deusa pelos ombros, sentindo-os tensos. – O que aconteceu? Do Olimpo sente-se que você está tendo problemas... – disse preocupado.

Gaia: Você, melhor que ninguém, Urano, sabe que sempre fui uma deusa instável. Sabe do que sou capaz por causa de meus filhos e aqueles que me interessam. Deve saber também que me apaixono fácil... – disse fechando os olhos, com uma lágrima amarronzada escorrendo, a lágrima da terra, a lágrima de quando a terra chora, a lágrima que raramente aparece e, quando aparece, pode fazer milagres, ou então causar destruição. Urano amparou a lágrima da esposa e mãe com a mão, em seguida pegando uma das mãos da deusa e dando um suave beijo. A fragância de terra molhada ficou mais forte quando fez isso. Gaia estava instável como quando fora castrado, como quando planejou o destronamento de Cronos, como quando tentou destronar Zeus. A deusa escolhera viver na terra, e não ir para o Olimpo com o esposo e filho, apenas porque sabia que cedo ou tarde iria trair seu juramento caso ficasse perto dos demais deuses. Se isolara, criando seu próprio Santuário, fazendo outro juramento, um sobre o Estige, em segredo, que apenas três divindades sabiam, ela, Urano e Caos, e que era passado para seus Flautistas Continentais. O juramento de sempre ajudar Athena quando fosse necessário, o juramento de que, se Athena caísse, ela também cairia, se ela caísse, Athena cairia por conseqüência.

Apesar de tudo isso, apesar do corpo e da alma serem imortais, seus sentimentos eram tão mortais quanto os dos próprios mortais. E isso era um fardo, ainda mais sabendo que não tinha o direito de interfirir no tapete que as Moiras teciam para Lohoama e no que as Nornas teciam para Fenrir, tapetes que estavam sendo entrelaçados, ou que talvez tivessem sido entrelaçados há muito tempo, ninguém sabia. Mas a paixão doentia que Hathor e Eros haviam colocado em seu coração e nos corações de Ísis e Néftis faziam com que o ciúmes de Anteros surgisse. Acreditava que naquele momento, os três deuses estavam rindo das três deusas. Abraçou Urano fortemente, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, como uma criança assustada. O Céu também abraçou-lhe, afagando os cabelos negros.

Urano: Tenho que confessar uma coisa, Gaia... – começou num sussurro, vendo que Gaia estava prestando atenção em suas palavras. – Fui até Delfos. A Pitonisa disse que o que você, Ísis e Néftis estão passando é o que as Moiras e as Nornas teceram. Nenhum deus interfiriu. O que está acontecendo é apenas o que Fenrir e Lohoama terão que passar para provarem que se merecem, para Lohoama provar que merece ganhar a mortalidade novamente. – disse num sussurrou ao ouvido de Gaia, que ergueu o olhar para o deus.

Gaia: Mortalidade... – começou, pensativa, soltando Urano, mas deixando que o Céu continuasse abraçando-a. – Isso é uma benção dos humanos. A imortalidade, como Lohoama percebeu, é uma maldição para aqueles que se apaixonam por mortais. Eros e Psiquê estão juntos até hoje, mas porque ele conseguiu fazer com que ela comesse Ambrosia e bebesse Néctar. Mas e aqueles que não tiveram essa oportunidade? Ártemis e Órion, Zeus e tantas amantes mortais que teve, Perséfone e Afrodite disputando Adônis, Posêidon e Medusa, Eco e Narciso, Athena e todos os seus protegidos... – parou nesse momento, sentindo Urano ficar sério nesse momento. – O que foi?

Urano: Athena não se envolveu com seus protegidos... Odisseu, Jasão, etc... Ela sabia que não conseguiria se dedicar inteiramente à terra se abrisse totalmente seu coração e se entregasse à qualquer um deles. Ela sabia que o melhor à fazer era não se envolver e permitir que eles fizessem suas próprias escolhas. Ela sabia que era inútil ficar com qualquer um deles, pois um dia Tânatos os levaria. Diferente de tantos que se entregaram e conseguiram apenas lembranças tristes no final, ela negou seus desejos. Acho que o único, de todos nós, deuses e deusas, titãs e titânides, que nunca sofreu com isso, foi nossa neta Héstia... – suspirou após falar tudo isso. – As duas foram sábias. – concluiu, olhando para o alto.

Gaia: Pudera... Héstia se isola completamente de tudo e todos, fica apenas lá em Lemnos, ajudando Hefesto, e só sai para presenciar seus festivais e as héstias. Mas marque minhas palavras, Urano... Está perto o dia em que Héstia sofrerá dos males do amor, está perto o dia em que ela sofrerá como toda deusa e titânide sofreu por causa das brincadeiras de Eros e das flechadas de Anteros... – disse voltando a observar o jardim, vendo a única rosa vermelha tornar-se branca lentamente. Franziu o cenho, e assim que a rosa ficou branca, despedaçou-se apenas com o olhar da deusa.

Urano: Parece que começou... – suspirou. – Mas não pense que Lohoama e Fenrir vão lutar sozinhos, querida. Eles são protegidos de Skadi, tenho certeza que ela já se precaveu. E Hera, bem, ela com certeza vai tentar botar juízo na cabeça de vocês três... – abafou um riso na última frase. – Não esqueça ainda que Lohoama tem a proteção das Oréades por elas terem feito sua armadura. – soltou Gaia e se levantou. – Tenho que ir, mãe. Até uma outra vez. – disse, dando um suave beijo na testa de Gaia e sumindo.

Após a partida de Urano, Gaia ainda ficou observando o nada por um tempo. Teve a impressão de que o lugar ficara mais escuro e sombrio. Pensava em como Lohoama era forte, era a Flautista mais forte de todas. Em seguida, pensou em Fenrir, e o ciúmes despertou mais violento que nunca, e os olhos cinzentos se avermelharam. Levantou-se, e qualquer um que a visse, teria a impressão de ter ficado mais alta, com um ar nobre e altivo. Ergueu a mão direita à frente do corpo, e seu báculo formou-se de algumas rosas brancas e foi para sua mão. Assim que fincou sua ponta na terra, trepadeiras começaram a crescer e foram tomando todo o imponente palácio-templo, com espinhos venenosos e folhas que pareciam láminas afiadas. O palácio-templo enegreceu, e as sombras tomaram conta do Santuário. Nas paredes dos corredores sinuosos, tinta, pincel e papiro começaram à se mover, preparando-se para escrever mais uma das batalhas de Gaia.

O campo de batalha estava pronto.

**Respondendo:**

**Krika Haruno: Tenha a certeza: Confusão é o que não vai faltar!**

**Pure-Petit Cat: Sério que você não come animais que geralmente não se comem? Nossa... Mas uma asinha de frango é tão gostoso... E um bom churrasco de coração de frango... Churrasco de alcatra e maminha... (babando de fome)**

**Tá, melhor parar de falar! Tá me dando fome... De novo...**

**Skadi conquistando fãs! Eu também amo essa personagem!**

**Yago: Apesar de em "Aniversário" ela não ser tão legal... u.u**

**Tenshi (tapa boca do Yago): Fica quieto, sua peste! É surpresa!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos**


	13. Jóia de Marfim

**Disclaimer: Seint Seiya e companhia não me pertencem. Peguei os personagens apenas emprestados... Se pertencesse, aquele bando de homens lindos não tinham morrido... u.u Quanto aos originais, basta deixar os créditos e me avisar e tudo acertado.**

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo 13:**

**Jóia de Marfim**

****

Tocava habilmente a flauta, com os galhos atacando Husam ferozmente. O rapaz desviava e cortava os galhos com destreza, aproximando-se lentamente da jovem, até que pode abraça-la pela cintura, fazendo-o pocessivamente.

Husam: Te peguei. – sussurrou com voz enrouquecida ao ouvido de Nefertite, que parou de tocar a flauta e a face ficou em chamas. Sentia o olhar percrustador de Husam sobre si, e onde sentia aquele olhar, a pele queimava como brasa.

Nefertite: Husam... – balbuciou deixando a flauta cair no chão, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem mais ainda quando a respiração quente e compassada do rapaz chocou-se contra a pele desnuda do pescoço, não foi ao cão somente porque sentiu os braços de Husam se estreitarem em sua cintura.

Husam: O que foi, minha Safira de Sangue? – sussurrou com o mesmo tom de voz, roçando seus lábios docemente no pescoço da jovvem, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo de Nefertite.

Sentiu-se lânguida entre os braços do rapaz ao ser comparada à uma safira, apesar de nao compreender o "sangue" adicionado.

Beijou de leve a curva do pescoço da jovem, sentindo a veia pulsar sobre seus lábios e o cheiro de romãs lhe invadir os sentidos. E sentiu sua natureza aflorar com voracidade. Ameaçou se afastar,mas Nefertite abraçou-lhe pelo pescoço pocessivamente, lhe impedindo de se afastar.

Nefertite: Vá em frente... Eu sei que não tem como resistir sem se machucar... – murmurou em seu ouvido, estreitando ainda mais seus braços em torno do pescoço de Husam carinhosamente, sentindo logo em seguidaalgumas lágeimas do rapaz lhe molharem a pele,para em seguida os dentes de Husam penetrarem a pele macia de sua carne de forma carinhosa e cuidadosa.

Os braços em sua cintura se estreitaram mais ainda quando sentiu o sangue começar a ser sugado pelo ávido rapaz, que subiu uma das mãos por suas costas, marcando levemente com os dedos de vermelho a pele levemente amorenada. Nefertite apoiou as mãos em seus ombros, apertando-os com força para não gritar.

Não muito tempo depois, sentiu os dentes de Husam abandonarem seu pescoço, para em seguida descer com beijos suaves pelo seu colo, lambendo o sangue que escorrera dos dois buraquinhos em seu pescoço, chegando perto do vale entre os seios. Subiu novamente até o pescoço com os mesmos beijos suaves, fazendo-a estremecer, pousando um último beijo sobre o pequenoo ferimento que rapidamente se fechou.

Ergueu os olhos para a jovem, sentindo uma leve dor em ambos os ombros. Ao olhar, Nefertite fizera com que as unhas penetrassem-nos, assustada. Fitou o rosto agora mais pálido, não pela falta de sangue, mas pelo susto que levara, ou talvez fosse a proximidade de seus corpos. Os olhos verde oliva claro estavam nublados e o coração, descompassado.

Husam: Tudo bem? – perguntou num sussurro, sentindo-a abraçar-lhe pelo pescoço, um pouco apavorada, afirmando com a cabeça.

Aliviou a forma que empregava abraçando a cintura da jovem, agora sendo um abraço carinhoso. Nefertite apoiou a cabeça e seu peito, fechando os olhos suavemente, tentando pensar claramente e respirar tranqüilamente.

Após ficarem um tempo abraçados, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, decidiram andar um pouco pela floresta do Santuário. Mal percebiam a ninfa que os seguia de perto, preparando-se para dar o bote à qualquer momento.

Conversavam sobre trivialidades, até que Shido tocou num ponto importante e fez um igualmente importante pedido à Hana, fazendo uma certa Hamadríade de nome Acaiah ficar pocessa o suficiente para esquecer o auto-controle e avançar em cima do Guerreiro Deus, levando-o ao chão, sentando em cima do mesmo e começando a lhe enforcar, com os olhos brilhando vermelhos.

Acaiah: O que um mero mortal iria querer com uma Hamadríade?! – perguntou, vendo o rapaz começar a ficar roxo por falta de ar. Não reagira ainda porque estava perplexo demais para pensar.

Hana puxou Acaiah pelo ombro para longe do Guerreiro Deus, ajoelhando ao lado do mesmo vendo-o lentamente voltar ao normal.

Hada: Shido, você está bem? – perguntou preocupada, alisando s cabelos verdes do rapaz. Shido acenou que sim com a cabela. Sorriu e beijou os lábios do rapaz.

Danae e Acidália apareceram e seguraram Acaiah pelo braços, já que a Hamadríade pretendia avalançar em Shido com unhas e dentes novamente.

Danar: Alto lá, senhorita Acaiah. Se ela quer viver ao lado de um humano, ela vai viver. Ela foi criada como uma humana e vai viver assim.

Acaiah: Mas... Ela é uma Hamadríade. Tem vida muito longa... – murmutou, vendo Hana se aproximar ao lado de Shido. Danae afirmou, sabendo ao que a Hamadríade se referia.

Hana: Você se referiu à mim como uma Hamadríade... O que quiz dizer com isso? – enlaçou o braço do Guerreiro Deus pocessivamente, assustando o mesmo. Um olhar de pavor dominava os olhos verde-folha.

Acaiah fitou-a demoradamente, sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Danae e Acidália apenas observavam a Hamadríade, esperando que ela falasse algo, mas inútil. A ninfa virou-se com os olhos marejados e embrenhou-se na floresta, passando a correr descontroladamente enquanto as lágrimas rolavam compulsivas pelo rosto.

Parou em frente à uma jovem paineira, caindo de joelhos ao pé da mesma, sentindo a grama acariciar sua pele. Observou a árvore, e logo Danae e Acidália apareceram.

Acaiah: Eu sempre tive esperança que um dia ela descobrisse que é uma Hamadríade e viesse morar conosco na floresta... Sempre. – disse com olhar perdido, sorriso triste e voz embargada. – Mas quando vi o olhar que um dirigia ao outro, percebi que era impossível e que bancar a mais velha ciumenta e super protetora era inútil. Hana foi feita para a vida com os humanos e viver como humana. Mas ela ainda é uma Hamadríade e possui vida muito longa...

Danae afirmou, compreendendo o que ela queria dizer.

Danae: Que nossa ajuda? Isso é muito degastante... – perguntou colocando a mão no ombro da Hamadríade, que acenou que não com a cabeça.

Acaiah: Tenho que fazer isso sozinha. – fechou os olhos e as lágrimas que tinha cessado caíram de novo, furiosamente, mas por pouco tempo.

A ninfa elevou seu cosmo em tons de dourado. O mesmo envolveu a árvore à sua frente. Abriu os olhos, que brilhavam amarelos e sem pupilas, e a árvore desintegrou-se. Acaiah ameaçou despencar, cansada, mas as outras duas ninfas a ampararam.

De repente, trepadeiras começaram a crescer, com espinhos venenosos e folhas que pareciam láminas afiadas, enrolando-se em todas as árvores e expulsando suas ninfas. Hamadríades e Dríades foram ao chão, todas, sem exceção, encolhendo-se em posição fetal, suando frio e delirando.

Levataram-se após algum tempo. Fenrir foi até o banheiro, pegar as próprias roupas, encontrando-a enxarcadas e o chuveiro ainda aberto, girando a torneira.

Fenrir: Lô... Acho que vamos ter que esperar as minhas roupas secarem... – Saiu do banheiro, mostrando as roupas enxarcadas para a Flautista, com um sorriso cheio de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções.

Lohoama: Melhor pra mim... – disse com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente, observando Fenrir atentamente, aproximando-se do rapaz.

Fenrir: Isso quer dizer algo em especial? – perguntou casualmente, com tom enrouquecido, num sussurro ao ouvido da jovem, abraçando-a pela cintura. Seu tom de voz fez um arrepio involuntário percorrer as costas da Flautista.

Lohoama: Depende... – disse marota, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço com os braços finos, sem conter outro arrepio quando o Guerreiro Deus passou levemente uma das mãos por suas costas. – Não faz assim... – disse num sussurro extasiado, ficando lânguida entre os braços do rapaz que sorriu um sorriso nada inocente. Beijou-a com fúria, sentindo-a entreabrir os lábios para que sua língua escorregasse entre os mesmos. A Flautista mordiscou levemente os lábios do Guerreiro Deus ao final do beijo.

Fenrir: Não me canso de provar seus lábios... – murmurou, encostando sua testa a dela. Lohoama sorriu marotamente, desvencilhando-se dos braços do amado.

Já havia amanhecido completamente quando se puseram a caminho do Santuário.

A Flautista freou bruscamente ao ver as sombras que cobriam o Santuário de Gaia. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Vira muitos surtos caóticos de Gaia, e nenhum terminara bem.

Uma fina lágrima correu de seus olhos. Pressentia o perigo e não podia, não devia fugir.

Mas tinha medo de perder o que agora era mais precioso que tudo para si.

**Respondendo:**

**Pure-Petit Cat: Pois é... Gaia é tão FÁCIL de entender... (irônica)**

**Ahhh, tá. Só porque o Coração e o fígado são o mais gostoso? u.ú (sapato atinge Tenshi)**

**Husam e Nefertite são fofos mesmo! n.n**

**Yes, a imortalidade da Lô está em seus olhos de fenda! E em mais uma coisa que em breve irei revelar! (sorriso malvado)**

**Beijos**


	14. Lupus

**A Flautista de Gaia**

**Capítulo 14:**

**Lupus**

Respirou fundo, entrando com o carro no Santuário. Saíram com cuidado do carro, de forma silenciosa. Ainda não tinham certeza do que estava acontecendo e era melhor não alertar que estavam ali.

Não foi necessário sequer entrarem na floresta. Uma ninfa arrastava-se pelo chão de pedra. Lohoama correu em direção à ninfa, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e apoiando a cabeça da aparentemente jovem em seus braços. Os cabelos antes longos e sedosos, de tons lilases e roxos, cacheados, caíam lentamente aos tufos da cabeça da Hamadríade. Uma trilha formada pelos cabelos vinha desde a floresta. Os olhos roxos e brilhantes perdiam lentamente a cor, transformando-se brancos como as órbitas. A linda pele morena em tons de ébano estava pálida.

Lohoama: Cosme, o que aconteceu?! – perguntou desesperada à ninfa. O corpo de Cosme ganhava lentamente a cor da areia seca e árida do deserto, começando pelos pés.

Cosme: Gaia... Está furiosa... Por causa... – a ninfa não pode terminar a frase. Quando ficou inteiramente da cor da areia, transformou-se em areia. Uma brisa vinda do sul levou-a embora, deixando montinhos de areia nas mãos e no colo da Flautista; Lohoama olhava estática para suas mãos, em seguida, fechou-as com força. Cosme não precisava terminar a frase, ela sabia bem o motivo da raiva, não, do ódio da deusa. Seu cenho fechou-se e os dentes trincaram raivosos. Gaia estava furiosa consigo, não tinha motivos para castigar as ninfas que viviam em seu Santuário.

Mas então algo mais preocupante acendeu-se em sua cabeça. Halcyone, sua mestra. Levantou-se e correu pela floresta, com Fenrir lhe seguindo.

Fenrir: O que houve?! – gritou para a jovem, sentindo a preocupação crescer dentro de si.

Lohoama: Gaia. Está furiosa com algo e está descontando nas ninfas do Santuário. – estancou ao ver um dos tigres transformar-se em areia. Conforme passavam, ninfas e animais iam transformando-se em areia. – Ou melhor, nas ninfas e nos animais do Santuário. – sua voz soou fria por detrás dos dentes serrados. Como Gaia podia ter tamanha ousadia? Sabia que era uma armadilha, a deusa à conhecia há trezentos anos e sabia que a Flautista presava demais os animais e ninfas, e que se eles corressem perigo, ela seria a primeira a correr para socorrê-los.

Balançou a cabeça, continuando a correr. Precisava ver sua mestra o quanto antes. Mesmo após se tornar a Flautista, ainda precisava dos conselhos dela.

Fenrir: E para onde estamos indo? – pergutou ao perceber que não se dirigiam para a casa da Flautista nem para o Palácio-Templo de Gaia.

Lohoama: Preciso ver se minha mestra está bem. Ela é uma ninfa! – disse rapidamente, correndo ainda mais rápido sobre o solo da floresta. Seus pés leves mal tocavam o chão.

Lentamente as árvores começaram a abrir-se, e o chão de pedra fêz-se à frente, uma longa passarela de pedra, e, não muito distante de onde os dois haviam saído, uma gruta, a única de todo o Santuário; dela escorria para fora um pequeno riacho que seguia até uma pequena fonte cavada na pedra. Lohoama não pensou duas vezes e correu para a gruta.

Halcyone estava caída no meio da caverna, o pequeno riacho que escorria por entre as pedras no fundo da gruta estava ao seu lado, os longos cabelos presos em uma trança e num meio-coque no alto da cabeça mergulhavam nas águas límpidas. A pele alva estava mais pálida que de costume. Seus olhos, opacos. Seus lábios mexiam-se, num sussurro inaudível. A Flautista ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Apoiou a cabeça da Oréade em seu braço e encostou o ouvido em seus lábios.

Lohoama: O que você viu? – sentiu a trança lentamente soltar-se do couro cabeludo da ninfa. Sentiu um nó na garganta e esforçou-se para engoli-lo. Não Halcyone, por todos os deuses, não sua mestra; esses pensamentos rodavam sua mente como um vírus. Queria expulsá-los, mas não tinha o remédio para isso.

Halcyone: Uma espada... Curvada... Vermelha, uma rosa negra entalhada em rubi no cabo... – começou fracamente. Lohoama franziu o cenho, reconhecendo a espada. Era da armadura de Gaia, ficava escondida nas costas e a deusa usava-a em último recurso. – Ela voa... Atinge alguém, mas não vejo o rosto... Está coberto pelo véu negro das Moiras... – um arrepio percorreu a coluna de Lohoama. O véu negro das Moiras era sinônimo da foice mortal de Tânatos numa visão. Quem quer que fosse, a morte era iminente. – Muito sangue... E então... Um grito... A voz de Gaia... Uma luz forte... – nesse instante, a ninfa transformou-se em gelo. Lohoama virou o rosto, encontrando Skadi e Bhrünhilde. A deusa do inverno, da caça e da colheita tinha um sorriso sereno e carregava um pacote. Bhrünhilde usava elmo e carregava sua lança. Seus olhos azuis eram enigmáticos. Estava montada em seu corcel branco que irradiava a luz da Aurora Boreal.

Skadi: Assim ela não se transformará em areia e não desaparecerá. – disse puxando a Flautista pela mão, ficando entre ela e Fenrir.

Lohoama: E as demais ninfas e os animais? – perguntou, sentindo os olhos marejarem por nenhum motivo aparente.

Skadi: Congelei aqueles aos quais cheguei à tempo. – sua voz saiu embargada como se houvesse um nó. – Quando Gaia voltar ao normal, irei descongelá-los.

Lohoama afastou-se de súbito da deusa.

Lohoama: Como fazê-la se acalmar?! O último surto de raiva demorou! Demorou tempo demais! O Santuário quase foi dizimado! – sua voz era ferina e seu olhar, raivoso.

Skadi: Pensa que eu não sei, Flautista de Garça?! Eu estava aqui quando isso aconteceu! – elevou a voz, com um machado de guerra com runas aparecendo em suas mãos. – Você tem que enfrentá-la, Lô! Ela não vai se acalmar sozinha! Levará muito tempo! Só se ela for selada ela se acalmará. – sua voz abrandou. – E eu vou ajudá-los à selarem-na. – sorriu enigmaticamente. Fenrir e Lohoama se entreolharam.

Lohoama estremeceu. Selar uma deusa primordial como Gaia não seria nada fácil. Podiam morrer tentando. E se o que ouvira de Halcyone fosse verdade, se fosse mesmo acontecer, podia acontecer enquanto tentavam selar a deusa. O problema era saber quem seria a vítima. A Flautista esperava que fosse ela. Não suportaria perder Fenrir. Além disso, já vivera tempo demais...

Fenrir fitava Skadi de forma indagadora. A deusa devia estar enlouquecendo, simples mortais não podiam selar deuses. Mas revogou imediatamente esse pensamento quando viu o machado da Giganta de Gelo brilhar e seu cosmo se elevar.

Skadi: Você precisa de sua Epigéia, Lô, mas antes tenho um presente pra você... – sorriu, desdobrando o pacote, a malha de Mitril brilhando arco-íris com a luz da Aurora Boreal.

Os lábios de Lohoama se desprenderam ao contemplar a malha de Mitril, fascinada. A reação de Fenrir foi parecida.

Skadi: Vista. – a deusa disse, estendendo a malha para a Flautista.

Lohoama deslizou a malha pela cabeça, sentindo-a se adaptar perfeitamente ao seu corpo, como se tivesse sido feita sob medida. Skadi sorriu ao perceber que a malha de Mitril servira perfeitamente.

A Flautista suspirou, em seguida chamando sua armadura. A Epigéia cobriu seu corpo e empunhou o báculo das Oréades. Fenrir contemplou a amada, preparada para a batalha, suspirando resignado. Ela ficava ainda mais linda usando a armadura.

Fenrir: E a minha armadura? – perguntou, cruzando os braços e apoiando as costas na parede de pedra. Uma sombra de pavor cruzou o rosto da jovem.

Lohoama: Você não vai lutar, Fenrir. Eu jamais me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com você por culpa minha e de uma deusa neurótica e psicótica! – seu olhar era desesperado. Skadi girou os olhos e bufou levemente, exasperada.

Fenrir: E eu jamais me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com você sabendo que eu poderia ter evitado. – disse com a voz calma, lenta e cravando seus olhos nos da Flautista. Não deixaria-a lutar sozinha contra uma deusa psicótica mal-humorada.

Lohoama suspirou resignada, desviando o olhar e engolindo em seco. Não podia deixá-lo se arriscar. Amava-o demais para fazer isso. Mas sabia que, se por algum acaso tentasse impedi-lo, ele tentaria lhe seguir depois e seria pega por sua presença de surpresa, e isso só dificultaria as coisas. Decidiu que não valia à pena tentar impedi-lo.

Lohoama: Está no Salão de Reuniões, embaixo do mapa-mundi, onde as Epigéias Continentais costumam ficar. Quando formos para o Palácio Templo, vamos lá pegar sua Safira de Odin. – saiu da caverna, ignorando parcialmente a expressão de Fenrir e embrenhando-se na floresta que já começava a morrer lentamente. Engoliu em seco, tendo consciência de que aquilo era culpa sua.

Apoiou as costas numa árvore, olhando para o céu que lentamente escurecia mais ainda. As lágrimas lhe marejavam os olhos, e piscou para afastá-las. Não podia nem imaginar Fenrir morrendo. Era o mesmo que pedir para se suicidar e deixar sua alma se quebrar em algum dos nove círculos do Inferno.

Precisava se acalmar e ter a cabeça fria para a batalha. Lutar contra Gaia não seria fácil. Mas seria muito difícil concentrar-se sabendo que Fenrir estaria ali, tão perto de si para, à qualquer momento, Gaia pegar sua espada e matá-lo. Não suportaria vê-lo morrer... Antes morresse à ver isso.

Fenrir parou ao seu lado e puxou-a para um abraço. Sentiu-a se encolher ante o ato, mas não se intimidou. Esfregou uma parte do braço que a armadra deixava exposta. Lentamente, a Flautista relaxou e abraçou-o também. Apenas fechou os olhos, engolindo o medo de perdê-lo que a assolava e as lágrimas que desejavam escorrer por seu rosto. Não podia chorar naquele momento.

Apertou-o contra si, desejando que, naquele momento, não estivesse de armadura nem naquele lugar, mas em sua casa, deitados na cama, com seus corpos entrelaçados. Queria sentir o calor de seu corpo, mas sabia que isso teria que esperar. Ou ainda nem tivesse oportunidade para tal...

Abriu os olhos e, lentamente e com delicadeza, desviou dos braços do Guerreiro Deus.

Fenrir aceitou que ela se afastasse. Compreendia vagamente porque ela não queria que ele fosse com ela. Presumia que fosse pelo mesmo motivo que sentia seu coração se acelerar com desespero ao pensar nela enfrentando uma deusa psicótica. Sentia medo que ela se ferisse. Sentia medo que ela morresse. Imaginava... Não, tinha certeza, de que era aquilo que a fazia querer que ele não fosse com ela. Mas a amava demais para deixá-la enfrentar Gaia sozinha.

Lohoama virou parcialmente o rosto para ele, vendo Skadi e Bhrünhilde vindo na direção deles.

Skadi: Bhrünhilde vai voltar para Asgard. Ela já se ausentou demais como Valkíria, minha filha deve estar uma arara por conta disso. – girou os olhos, impaciente. – Eu vou verificar se o Gerion está bem quietinho, e se não, vou cuidar pra que ele não cause problemas. – sorriu marota, o machado de guerra brilhando, os olhos cinzentos com um brilho sangrento.

A Flautista engoliu em seco. Sabia que Skadi não lutava fazia muito tempo e devia estar ansiosa para tal. Apenas acenou afirmativamente, logo vendo a deusa e a Valkíria sumirem por entre as árvores.

Suspirou, sentindo o capacete de sua armadura ser retirado por Fenrir e sendo abraçada pelo rapaz. Segurou com força os braços do Guerreiros Deus, quase fincando suas longas unhas na blusa de moletom do rapaz. Apertou suas costas contra o peito de Fenrir, fechando os olhos e suspirando cansada. O asgardiano beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, apoiando o queixo sobre seus cabelos.

Fenrir: Eu vou ficar bem, Lô. Não precisa se preocupar. – disse-lhe suave, em voz baixa. Sentiu a Flautista soltar o ar lentamente, levemente aborrecida.

Lohoama: Você não entende, Fenrir. – virou, ainda com Fenrir abraçando-a, para fitá-lo nos olhos. – Se Gaia não for selada, o Santuário será dizimado. Se o Santuáro for dizimado, não haverá Flautistas para defenderem os Pontos de Cosmo da Terra. – inesperadamente, abraçou-o. – Eu não vou me concentrar se souber que você está lá, correndo perigo junto comigo. – Foi sua última cartada. Se nem assim ele iria deixá-la enfrentar Gaia sozinha, não teria opção à não ser concordar que ele também fosse. E, sinceramente, não queria fazê-lo.

Fenrir: Não adianta, Lô. Eu vou. – deslizou os dedos pelos fios finos e castanhos, ouvindo a Flautista suspirar e sentindo-a afastar-se lentamente.

Lohoama: Vamos. Quanto antes à enfrentarmos, mais cedo o Santuário será salvo. – Sua voz soou embargada pelas lágrimas que queria derramar, mas não derramaria. Ficou de costas para o cavaleiro, colocou o capacete novamente e embrenhou-se na floresta. Fenrir balançou a cabeça em negativa e seguiu-a.

**XxX**

Subiu lentamente as escadarias de acesso ao palácio-templo. Sentiu um aperto ao ver as duas esfinges incapacitadas de cumprirem seu dever, cobertas de musgo e plantas parasitas. Era doloroso ver um lugar tão magnífico com uma aparência tão abandonada...

Fenrir: Por Odin. – deixou escapar, cada vez mais surpreso com o estado do Santuário. Gaia era uma deusa terrível.

Suspirou pesadamente, entrando nos corredores sombrios e sinuosos. Já andara demais por eles, os conhecia como a palma da sua mão, mas com aquelas plantas, eles se tornavam traiçoeiros.

Andaram por um tempo curto, mas que devido ao excesso de cuidados, silêncio palpável e escuridão, pareceu longo, estendendo-se para muito além do possível, até pararem num dos salões. Reira estava lá, junto de Bado e Shido. Lohoama sentiu um aperto, lembrando-se do fato que Hana era uma ninfa. Como será que ela estaria?

Reira parecia nervosa. Mesmo tendo prometido a Bado que pararia de fumar, tinha um cigarro entre os dedos trêmulos. Suava frio, e mesmo com a armadura, era possível perceber que tremia. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga.

Lohoama: Reira? Onde está a Hana? – perguntou, preocupada. A Flautista olhou-lhe, os olhos lilases, normalmente claros, estavam escurecidos e sombrios, uma expressão perdida tomando a face. Shido estava num estado parecido.

Reira: A Hana? – murmurou, um tom de voz estranho, como que procurando o rumo. – Ela... Ela está com uma febre alta... Ela... Está na nossa casa... Repousando... – murmurou. A febre se apossara da jovem quando as plantas parasitas de Gaia começaram a crescer. Já estava ligando alguns pontos, e a possibilidade de a irmã ser uma ninfa parecia improvável, mas era o que parecia. Ainda tinha o fato do atordoamento provocado por alguém que nunca vira a deusa tão furiosa como naquele momento. – Por que Gaia está tão irritada? – perguntou, um tom de voz infantil. Lohoama respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os. Fez com que Reira olhasse para si. Ao reparar uma mínima mas importante mudança nos olhos da jovem, deixou o cigarro cair. – Por Caos, Lô. – deixou escapar, e antes que falasse mais alguma coisa, a Flautista deu-lhe um olhar suplicante para que ficasse quieta. Deu um leve aceno afirmativo que ficaria quieta.

Lohoama: Temos que ir. Gaia, Ísis e Neftis devem estar nos salões mais internos. Precisamos correr, ou o Santuário não sobreviverá... – disse, levantando-se, sorrindo para a amiga, dando-lhe ânimo e forças. Shido seguiu-os, ainda um pouco perdido, os pensamentos em Hana, mas preparado para a batalha.

**XxX**

Acariciava as pétalas negras da rosa, aveludadas ao toque. Contemplava a flor, viçosa e bela, sentada na árvore trono. Néftis estava deitava num divã, contemplando as próprias unhas, e Ísis, deitada no chão, no centro de um pentagrama.

Gaia: Incrível, não, como uma rosa pode ser tão bela e mortífera... – disse distraída, colocando a rosa junto com de um montinho de rosas negras. Neftis virou o olhar para si, Ísis apenas fez um barulho com a garganta, indicando para continuar. – Essas rosas, minhas caras, irão provocar a queda de Lohoama. Eu não queria perder minha melhor Flautista, mas é necessário. Ela quebrou um contrato. Mas ele não sabe da história dela. – deu uma pausa, deixando as outras duas deusas ansiosas. – Cada rosa contém um pedaço da memória dela. Para cada rosa negra que Fenrir encontrar, ele verá uma parte do passado que ela não contou. – fez um aceno, elevando o cosmo brevemente, transportando as flores para locais estratégicos do palácio templo. – Ela caíra pela solidão e abandono. – pronunciou em tom baixo a última frase, admirando o som que ela tinha. Contemplava um futuro próximo em sua própria mente.

Neftis sorriu sadicamente imaginando as diferentes reações. Ísis sentiu um mal-estar. Não estava confortável com o que estava fazendo. Ela era o exemplo de Mãe e Esposa. Estava agindo errado, mas não sabia o que fazer. Era ficar com as outras duas deusas, ou contra elas. E definitivamente não queria ficar contra elas...

**Cara, minha vida tá complicada... Mil desculpas pela demora, mas acho que finalmente estou me acertando com as histórias, os desenhos e o colégio. Terminei o capítulo ONTEM, finalmente, fazia tempo que ele tava "quase pronto", tava dando raiva! Gente, recebi meu boletim hoje! Acho que vou ganahr alamar! (olhos brilhando) Alamar é o que sinaliza que um aluno tirou na média geral nove ou mais! E minha média geral foi 9,6! Uhu! E também, não fiquei de recuperação em Matemática, apesar de minha média em matemática ter sido 6,7. Por pouco!**

**Uhu, as lutas começam no próximo capítulo!**

**Krika Haruno: Kkkk. Realmente, a Gaia é intrometida, mas malamada, nem tanto... Finalmente, cá está a continuação. E tenha certeza que o Fenrir vai bater e muito nela nos próximos capítulos! xD**

**Pure-Petit Cat: Very Cute mesmo, eles aparecerão mais, mas agora suas participações serão um tanto mais importantes... xD Pois é, a Hana nem sabe quem é, mas as coisas vão melhorar! Verdade, a Acaiah começou a ver que não adianta ser tão ciumenta. Ho ho ho, pois é, no climáx! E, minha querida amiga, CADÊ DESTINYS CHILD?! Estou necessitada da sua fic!Eu sei que também não sou um exemplo de periodicidade, mas... Estou tentando melhorar! Beijos, amigona!**

**Gente, pelos óbvios motivos dos atrasos, decidi fazer que nem minha grande amiga Chiisana Hana, uma grande FicWriter também! Uma lista com a ordem de fics que eu vou escrever um capítulo e postar, e ao chegar no final da lista, começo tudo de novo. Acho que assim fica mais fácil.**

**Beijos da Tenshi Aburame!**

**Próxima fic a ser atualizada: Minha original Crônicas dos Wolves Tutela The Prócer Lamia, no Nyah e no Fictionpress. O capítulo tá quase pronto, o que ajuda.**

**Até a próxima. (a lista com a ordem das fanfics será postada no meu perfil)**


End file.
